


A Stolen Maiden Makes An Excellent Queen

by cdaae



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdaae/pseuds/cdaae
Summary: Hades had done it. He had well and truly done it. He had kidnapped Persephone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 186
Kudos: 454





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little prologue! More to come soon!

Hades had done it. He had well and truly done it. He had kidnapped Persephone. Oh Him, Demeter was going to kill him. In fact, most of TGOEM was going to kill him. He’d taken their protege, they’d been grooming her for this for a long time.

He glanced at Persephone in the passenger seat. She didn’t look the least bit concerned, instead he saw… relief? And, dare he hope, happiness?

He couldn’t hide her in the underworld. Demeter would demand Zeus come retrieve her daughter. Zeus wouldn’t deny Demeter. No one denied Demeter when she was angry. But in that moment, the only place he could think of to go was home. 

His many dogs greeted Persephone enthusiastically. She gave them all kisses and his lips quirked with a small smile. His mind was racing. He didn’t know what to do. He knew she needed help, she had begged him to help her come up with a plan to avoid saying her vows. The obvious answer had been on his tongue. ‘Well just sleep with me.’ But he doubted that was the answer she was looking for. Watching her try to pet all of his dogs at once, smiling so innocently, Hades knew she would never want him that way. 

Persephone looked up at him, her expression somber. “I’m sorry I dragged you into my mess.” Hades shook his head.

“I’m happy to help any damsel in distress. You need only pat the ground twice. You know that.” He tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. 

She smiled a little. “You’re becoming less of a scoundrel every day.”

Hades chuckled. “Your mother would disagree. I did just abscond with her daughter after all.”

Persephone laughed but he could tell the thought made her nervous. “They’ve probably noticed by now that I’m gone. Everyone will be waiting at the ceremony. Everyone will be so disappointed…”

Hades drew her into his arms, holding her. “They were trying to force you into something you didn’t want. You’d be a member for life. You’d… you’d be miserable.”

“Would I?” She sniffed.

“Well… yeah. I know you don’t have much experience but as someone who has uh… had the opportunity to partake in… though uh… not many times… well a few times! More than once at least…” Damn! His mind was fumbling for the right words, especially as she watched him with mild amusement. “Look,” he grumbled, “sex is fun, ok? I imagine it’s even better with someone you love.”

She laughed, enjoying his embarrassment and the soft flush that rose to his cheeks. “I’ll take your word for it. For now.” He barely suppressed a shiver. Dare he hear a promise in her words?

“What will happen, do you think?” Her query brought him back to reality. “Will they come after me? Do you think my mother knows where I am?”

Hades was silent for a moment. “I imagine your mother with send my brother down here to fetch you. Demeter would never step foot in the underworld. She hates me too much, and this will most certainly not endear me to her.”

She stared out the window. “Will… Will your brother force me to come home?”

Hades watched her. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and hold her til the end of time. “Persephone… I can try to stop Zeus… but his word is law… if he orders me to return you... “ Hades took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. “There is only one way to prevent you from being forced to return to your mother.”

Persephone looked up at him with those wide, sparkling eyes he loved so dearly. “What’s that?”

“You must marry me.”


	2. Chapter 1

“You must marry me.” 

The silence that followed his words was deafening. Hades averted his eyes, unable to continue to look at her stunned expression, her mouth open in a little “o” of surprise. She would say no, he knew it. Likely she’d rather return and face her mother than marry him. He couldn’t blame her. Minthe’s words echoed in his head;  _ ‘who’d want to be with someone who resembles the greatest tyrant we’ve ever known?’ _ He felt the blow of her words as sharply as the first time the nymph had uttered them. No, Persephone would refuse. He knew it. He should never have asked-

“Yes.”

His head snapped back so that he faced her, his own expression one of shock. She was watching him without a trace of hesitation on her face, calm and cool. Persephone surprised him daily. 

Hades forced himself to remain composed, nodding. “I will make arrangements immediately. We must hurry. Wait here.” He did not wait for a response, almost fleeing the room before she could change her mind.

It took a few favors and a bit of his power but they were soon ready. Hades brought her a gown that he’d made with his powers. Red with black embellishments and little golden roses at the hem. He very nervously presented it to her in a white box, wearing his own matching red robes, but vanished once again before she opened it. 

His home had many rooms he rarely used. He’d selected a small sitting room that overlooked the Underworld, remembering her awe the first time she’d seen it. Hades rearranged the furniture so that they could say their vows by the window, and it was then he realized he was trying too hard. Persephone knew little of his feelings for her. For all she knew, he was marrying her for no other reason than to help her escape TGOEM He was acting like a foolish, love-sick boy! ‘I  _ am _ foolish… I  _ am _ in love…’ The thought was soft in the back of his mind. He was barely willing to admit his feelings to himself, let alone to her! If she caught on before they were wed, she would flee. But an even softer, darker thought whispered, ‘but if she marries you, she’s yours. She can never leave you.’

Hades nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice behind him chuckled and said, “What’s on your mind?” 

Hera was lounging on the couch across the room, her arms crossed. “You’re getting married… and you didn’t invite me?”

Hades strode across the room, gripping her upper arms and lifting her to her feet. “Does my brother know you’re here?” He tried to control the panic rising within him.

Hera’s eyes met his for a long moment. “Relax. My husband won’t account for his own whereabouts. He can hardly demand I account for mine.”

Hades immediately released her, murmuring an apology. She sank to the couch once more, watching him. “It’s not like you to steal away young girls, especially ones on the verge of vowing eternal maidenhood. I’d expect that behavior from Zeus, but you, Hades? I’m disappointed in you.”

His next words came barely louder than a whisper. “I love her.” He’d never really said it aloud. Hera did not react so he, uncertain she’d heard, repeated them, louder. “I love her. I’m love with Persephone.” It was as if a weight had been lifted from his chest.

Hera rolled her eyes. “Well at least you finally said it. I don’t know who you think you’re fooling.”

He looked at her, alarmed. “You could tell? Does… does she know too?”

“I don’t think so.” Hera sighed. “She’s every bit as oblivious as you are. Now, are you really going to be married by some stranger or me, your sister in law, the  _ goddess of marriage _ ?”

“You would marry us? You would give us your blessing?”

She nodded. “My blessing does not carry the same weight as my husband’s but from what I understand, he’s not entirely opposed to the match.”   
  
“Hades?” Persephone’s timid voice came from the doorway as she peeked in. Her eyes widened, though Hades could barely tell through the sheer black himateon she wore. “H-Hera! Have you come to take me home?” Hades wanted to go to her side, comfort her from the clear terror she felt at seeing the goddess, but didn’t dare move. Everything felt so fragile right now, and one wrong move might cause it all to shatter. 

Hera rose and crossed to Persephone, taking her hands. “I’ve come to marry you to Hades.” Persephone looked around her at Hades, who nodded. 

She grinned up at her. “Thank you!” Hera gave her hands a squeeze in response. 

“Now, I believe your husband to be would like you both to stand by the window.” She stepped aside, and Hades saw the full effect of Persephone in the dress he had made for her. She was truly deserving of the title ‘Queen of the Underworld’. He was temporarily struck by her beauty as she approached him and took his hands. He was a lucky god, even if it was only a marriage of convenience for her.

Hera guided them through a quick ceremony. There was a sense of urgency they all felt. Demeter’s rage would be coming, it couldn’t be long now. Traditionally, a wedding would occur over three days, but that was more time than they had. 

There were two chairs facing each other alongside the window. Persephone sat in one, facing the other. A fire crackled in the hearth embedded in the wall behind her. It was a cozy, intimate setting.    
  
“Hestia, let the light of your hearth travel with Bride, from her family home to her new husband's hearth and home. Let your light always be the center of their home together.”   
  
Hera spoke the ritual aloud, though Persephone was uncomfortable at the mention of Hestia. She wondered if Hestia would ever speak to her again, after this. 

“We would not forget the multitudes of gracious gods, of Olympos fair and of the chthonic realms. We hope you will join us this day, and grant to us the gifts of joy and passion that accompany these wedding festivities.”   
  
Wedding. She was getting married. To Hades. This wasn’t the ideal situation she had pictured for them but… she was far from upset about it. It felt right, like no matter what choices she could make, all roads would always lead her to him. This was meant to be. It… it was fate.

Hades stepped over then, sitting in the other chair and offering her a nervous smile. 

“Today, we witness a marriage between this couple. Marriage is more than a simple recitation of vows. It has a significance to the community in which it takes place, and also a significance in the spirits of those who participate and witness it. In ancient Greece, a marriage could be as simple as smearing mud on each other's foreheads, or as elaborate as a full temple ceremony with doves and hecatombs and feasting. Every state has its own rules, so let us fulfill the rules set about by the state in which we reside! The law demands that we ask, is there anyone who knows of any genuine reason why these two people should not be joined? If so, let that one speak, or forever hold peace.”   
  
The three of them looked out at the empty room. Hades was grateful for Hera’s presence. This was hardly a proper wedding. 

“Next, it must be determined if these two are willing that this contract shall be made. Therefore I must ask next: Hades, will you take Persephone to be your wife, to love her, to cherish her, to comfort her, to protect her, and to care for her?”

Hades nodded, the words caught in his throat. He was unable to look away from his bride seated before him.

“Persephone will you take Hades to be your husband, to love him, to cherish him, to comfort him, to protect him, and to care for him?”

Though Hades could not see hear face, he swore he could hear a smile in her voice. “I will.”

“I sing of golden-throned Hera whom Rhea bare. Queen of the immortals is she, surpassing all in beauty: she is the wife of loud-thundering Zeus, -- the glorious one whom all the blessed throughout high Olympus reverence and honour even as Zeus who delights in thunder. Hail to me, Queen of Marriage, of Commitment, of Authority! I grant this nuptial couple my august presence, and my blessings upon their marriage.” She smirked. Hades had always known her to be smug that she was one of the few gods singled out during a wedding.

“Hades, repeat after me.”

Hades did not look away from his bride, uttering the words without needing to think. “I, Hades, take thee, Persephone to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, and to honour, for the benefit of us both, and of our children, of our families, and our peoples; and thereunto, before the Gods and our community, I pledge thee my… my love.”

Persephone squeezed his hands, reciting, “I, Persephone, take thee, Hades to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, and to honour, for the benefit of us both, and of our children, of our families, and our peoples; and thereunto, before the Gods and our community, I pledge thee my love.” There was confidence in her voice as she spoke her vows and he desperately willed his eyes to keep from misting with happiness. 

“Then let them be joined! And let them make, one to the other, those vows which are between them and the Gods, and let us ask, in our hearts, that the Gods stand beside them in all things.”

Hera raised the himateon, draping it over Hades so that it enveloped the two of them. He gently touched Persephone’s cheek. “Persephone, I vow to you, I will always protect you, no matter the cost. You will be my wife, my Queen, and I will never treat you as anything less.”

Persephone lifted her hand to cup his cheek. “I will be a good wife to you. I am so grateful, for everything you’ve done for me. I-I could never repay you.” 

“Little Goddess, hush. I am happy to have you. There is nothing to be repaid.” Persephone blushed at the affectionate name. Hades lifted the himateon away and rose with her, leading her to the hearth. Wine was waiting on the mantle in two glasses, one for each of them. As one, they poured the wine over the flames.    
  
Hera smiled. “A new hearth is built, the fire of two houses is joined, the rain falls on the earth, and the river of humanity flows on.”

They faced each other. This was typically when the couple kissed. Persephone waited for Hades to take the lead. He hesitated, then leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Hera was satisfied.    
  


“We give to you this couple, Hades and Persephone, Partners in Marriage, a family under one roof. So be it!” 

They both let out a tense breath, speaking in unison. “So be it.”


	3. Chapter 2

The ceremony now complete, Hera left them. Persephone was still gazing up at her new husband. “So… we’re married now.”

Hades let out a nervous laugh, “We are. What’s mine is yours. I have a few bedrooms for you to choose from.”

“Is there one next to yours?” Her question was posed so innocently that he wasn’t sure of her intent. His chest tightened thinking about what she could possibly mean...

But she was watching him, waiting for a response. He nodded. “There is. Follow me, my queen.” He offered her a bow and dropped a kiss to her hand, then looked up at her with a teasing smirk. Persephone giggled. They were married now. Was she allowed to fall for him?

Hades led her to a bedroom that shared a wall with his. It was decorated similarly and dimly lit. She shook her head. “What do you have against light in this place,” she said with a hint of a smile.

“The Underworld is dark. I suppose I’ve just grown accustomed to it,” he said solemnly.

Persephone immediately regretted her joke. Hades so often tried to keep things playful that she sometimes forgot the few glimpses she’d seen of the lonely, broken man he was. 

“I don’t mind the dark. I’m just used to the light I think. But the dark is… more exciting.”

She was staring out the window now, and he came to stand behind her. “How so?”

“You can never be sure that you’re alone, when you’re in the dark. In the light, everything is laid bare. In the dark, everything is… endless…”

“Empty.”

“No.” She turned, finding him closer than she’d realized. Their bodies almost brushed against each other and she felt his hands move to her hips. 

His voice came softly, his eyes on hers. “No?”

There was a long pause while she returned his gaze. “No, it’s not empty. You’re not empty, you are filled with good things. And I am here with you. How can that be empty?”

He had never wanted to kiss her more. He wanted to press her up against the window and feel the warmth of her body against his. Her lips would be so soft… He had to stop thinking on his desire  _ now _ or it would soon be visibly evident. 

Hades released her and took a step back. “You’re right.” He offered her a small smile. “I have you.”

**~*~*~*~**

Persephone was restless. Hades had bid her goodnight and disappeared into his own room, leaving her by the window. She laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking back on the events of the day. So much had happened. There had been a moment-something about the way his eyes smouldered-in which she had felt certain he was going to kiss her. But then… he put distance between them instead. Had she been building up his regard for her as more than it really was? When she had been upset, although exacerbated by Ares, they had seemed to agree. They had an emotional connection. But maybe… maybe it wasn’t a physical connection?? Maybe he only thought of her as a friend? She wanted to change that but she wasn’t sure how. She was his wife, and she hadn’t wanted to spend their wedding night alone. 

Her bed felt cold and large, threatening to swallow her up with its emptiness. Her husband should be beside her. Or better yet, pressed up against her… Thoughts like that would never help her sleep. She put him from her mind and rolled onto her side. 

This day had truly exhausted her. She had started it by preparing for her ceremony. Feeling trapped and scared, she had patted the ground twice. She was summoning him for comfort, to quell her fears, and yet, when he appeared before her the only words that came out of her mouth had been “save me,” and he had taken her away without hesitation. Hades would likely ask questions tomorrow, but in the heat of the moment he always trusted her. It was a trait that she loved about him. Persephone couldn’t believe she was ending this day as his wife. His wife! 

Persephone wasn’t naive. She knew he was doing it to be nice. He had yet to refuse anything she’d asked of him. But still, she was his wife, and the thought thrilled her. It was on that note that she succumbed to the exhaustion that was creeping in on her consciousness and allowed herself to sleep. 

  
  


**~*~*~*~**

Hades was reading the paper when Persephone came down for breakfast. He glanced at her, trying not to appear too interested. Why did everything she owned fit her so damnably well? The dress she wore, a soft blue, hugged her every curve and made him acutely aware of her form. 

She seemed oblivious to the torment she was putting him through, humming as she sat down beside him and eyed a plate of cinnamon rolls on the table. “Hades, did you make those?”

“I did. Help yourself.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, grabbing a plate and snatching one up. They were still warm. “You must have gotten up pretty early to make these!”

“I don’t sleep much.” He was still feigning interest in the paper,making sure to keep his answer nonchalant.

Persephone took a bite, and, with her mouth full, exclaimed, “They’re delicious!”

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. Maybe he’d make her breakfast every morning. 

He folded up the paper and placed it on the table. “Now, as Queen, you can hardly expect me to allow you to intern for me. I made you a map of the house, you can explore as you please.”

Persephone took the paper he offered, barely glancing at it. “You’re leaving?”

“The Underworld doesn’t run itself and Hecate keeps reminding me that I owe her a  _ lot _ of overtime. I have to go in.”

Persephone bit her lip, hesitating. What if her mother came for her while he was gone? Without his presence, she wasn’t sure she could stand up to Demeter. “Can I come with you,” she asked nervously.

Hades regarded her for a moment. He could sense her fear and he was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking. He nodded. “As long as you promise to stay out of trouble. It seems to have a way of… finding you.”

Persephone laughed. “I promise. I won’t even leave your side!”

**~*~*~*~**

It wasn’t until they were about to pass through the glass doors that Hades remembered Minthe. The nymph hadn’t spotted them yet but he could see her at her deck, plucking away at her computer. Shit. Maybe he’d get lucky and she wouldn’t notice them pass by. He entered with Persephone, staring straight ahead. 

“Hey asshole.” Damn.

Hades turned to face her, well aware that Persephone was watching. Minthe slithered over to him, trying to hiss low enough that Persephone wouldn’t hear. “Why the fuck haven’t you been answering your phone?” 

Hades pulled the device from his coat. “I turned it off.” He powered it back on. “We’ll talk later. Excuse me.”

Minthe let them walk away, unnerved by his sudden coldness. It wasn’t like her to have nothing to say.

Persephone remained quiet until they reached his office. “You haven’t told her.”

Hades hesitated. “No. I haven’t.”

“Hades! So she thinks you two are dating meanwhile you just brought your wife to work?!”

“Wife?” Hecate’s voice came from the doorway. Hades groaned. This is not how he’d wanted this day to go and it was still early. Hecate stepped inside. “Are congratulations in order?” 

Persephone nodded, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Internally, Hecate breathed a sigh of relief, she never could stand Minthe. “Congratulations then! Where are your rings?”

“Hecate.” Hades sat at his desk. “Please keep this quiet. We don’t want all of Olympus knowing yet. Not before we tell her mother.”

Her relieved breath was sucked right back into her body. “You eloped under Demeter’s nose? Demeter?! Are you insane?”

“Enough, Hecate. I will explain everything but not right now.” Hades voice was stern, a rare sound. Hecate knew not to push him. 

Instead, she murmured another congratulations to Persephone and left. Persephone shut the door and crossed the office to her husband. Hades had his head in his hands. “Minthe is going to kill me. And she’ll be sure to tell everyone.”

“I’m sorry. This is my fault. I asked to come with you today.” 

Hades shook his head, sitting up. “This is on me, Persephone. I should have ended things with her a long time ago.” 

“Everyone is going to find out eventually. My mother will be angry no matter what. Who cares if Minthe spreads the news?” She clasped his hands in both of hers.

Hades felt his tension ease, soothed by her soft voice. “You’re right. Let her tell them.” He rose. “I may as well get it over with. You should… go get a coffee. This won’t be pleasant.” 

Persephone considered staying, but, truth be told, Minthe frightened her a little. She nodded. “Good luck.” She squeezed his hand before scurrying off to the coffee cart on the fourth floor. 

Hades summoned Minthe. He had fought in wars. He shouldn’t be afraid to face one angry nymph. But Minthe… Minthe was fire personified. Her rage was second only to Demeter’s. He would try to make this as quick and easy as possible. 

Hips swaying and arms crossed over her chest, Minthe entered. Her anger was almost visible, like a red cloud around her. “Ready to apologize for not answering your phone?” 

“Minthe I-”

“Or how about for spending time with that little tart after I asked you to stay away from her?”

“Minthe-”

“Or how about for ignoring me this morning in favor of that… that slut!”

“ **Enough** !” Though he rarely raised his voice, he was every bit as capable of thundering as powerfully as Zeus. 

Minthe fell silent, though still seething. 

“Don’t you dare say another word about her. That’s… That’s my wife you’re talking about!”

  
He should have seen it coming. He should have seen it in her sickly sweet smile or the way she calmly, carefully crossed the room. She had slapped him once before. Surely….  _ Surely  _ she wouldn’t dare do it a second time. And yet he still was utterly shocked when she lifted her hand and struck him across the face.


	4. Chapter 3

Minthe had slapped him. The moment her hand met his cheek, everything seemed to slow down. 

Persephone  _ had  _ been on her way to get coffee but something about the furious air Minthe strode past her with made her hesitate. She waited a moment before circling back to his office. Persephone couldn’t care less about the insults like “tart” and “slut,” But when Minthe raised her hand against her husband something within her  _ snapped _ . 

She stepped into the office and her eyes shone blood red with anger. Thorny black vines wove their way through her hair. There was a darkness about her that Hades had never seen, that he would never have believed her capable of. “How  _ dare _ you strike my husband.” Her calm, quiet voice was infinitely more frightening than if she had yelled. 

Hades took a nervous step towards his wife. “Persephone, it’s alright. She’s right to be angry with me.”

Persephone shook her head. “No. Anger is one thing.  _ Nothing _ gives her the right to hit you.” 

There was raw power crackling through her. Hades took another step. “Persephone, please. Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

“Oh I won’t regret this at all.” There was genuine fear in Minthe’s eyes, and that gave Persephone satisfaction. “I’ve held my tongue. I never ratted you out, you ungrateful  _ bitch _ .” The word was foreign in her mouth but no one could have told from the way she spat it out.

“Ratted her out? For what? Persephone, what are you talking about?”

Persephone ignored Hades, contemplating the nymph’s fate. “Minthe…” She smiled menacingly. “I’m the Goddess of Spring. I don’t destroy. I create. I think I know what to do with you.” She closed her eyes.

Hades made a desperate lunge towards his wife, “Persephone, no!” There was a flash of light and a wave of power so strong it knocked him backwards. Then Minthe was gone, and Persephone looked like herself once more. Hades looked around, feeling dizzy. His office was in shambles from the force of Persephone’s power. He didn’t see Minthe anywhere.

And then Persephone was at his side, taking his face in her hands. “Are you alright?” He stared up at her. She was wildly more powerful than he had thought. 

He swallowed. “I’m… I’m….” He was more aroused than he’d ever been in his life. The power she had displayed had thrilled him. His wife was  _ hot.  _

Persephone frowned. “Did you hit your head?”

“I’m fine, sweetheart. But what did you do to Minthe?”

Reluctantly, Persephone rose, moving to where Minthe had been standing. She picked up a little potted plant. “I… I’m calling it Mint.” She held it out to him. 

Hades gaped. “You… turned her into a plant.” He laughed. How very like Persephone. 

He reached up, but instead of taking the plant he tugged her downwards. She fell into his lap with a gasp. “Little goddess, you are full of surprises.” She flushed prettily. 

_ ‘Kiss him!’ _ Their faces were so close. She was seated in his lap and his arms were around her waist. Surely it would just be natural, to press her lips to his? She gave in and leaned closer. His breath hitched. She knew he was thinking the same thing.

And yet, it was then that Hecate entered the office with a notepad and yelped at the mess she found. “Listen! I  _ know _ that you are newlyweds but this is a workplace! You can’t just tear up his office fucking-”

“We didn’t!” Hades quickly cut her off, lifting Persephone from his lap and rising. “We’re both dressed. See? We didn’t… We wouldn’t… I was having a chat with Minthe.”

Hecate made a show of looking around. “And where is she? I didn’t pass her on my way in.”

“She’s right here.” Persephone’s voice was timid as she gestured to the plant. Hecate stared at the little plant.

Then she started to laugh.

**~*~*~*~**

Hades had given up on work for the day. He took his wife home while his office was put back together, leaving the little mint plant on his desk. They entered his home to an unusual quiet. His dogs did not come to greet them. Persephone reached towards the light switch but he pushed her hand down and let the front door shut, enveloping them in darkness. 

“Hades? What are you doing?” She could feel him close to her. He pressed her up against the wall, his hand sliding up her outer thigh. 

“Persephone…” He breathed her name against her neck. She clutched him to her, grasping fistfuls of his coat. She could feel his arousal pressing against her. Could he tell that she shared his ardor?

She allowed her hips to give a little roll against his, delighting in the groan it elicited from him. “I… I don’t want to do this…”

Hades didn’t hear her say “in the dark” as the words ‘ _ I don’t want to do this _ ’ hit him like crashing waves, drowning out any other sound. He stepped away from her as though burned. She tried to hold onto him but he twisted out of her grasp. “Hades? What’s wrong?” She fumbled for the switch, but when she finally flicked it on, he was gone. 

**~*~*~*~**

  
  


Hades threw his coat onto the bed. Damn! Why had he given in? He knew she didn’t want him that way! It wouldn’t surprise him if she wanted to leave. She’d probably rather go home and face Demeter’s wrath than stay with her creepy old husband. 

His cell phone rang and he groaned, retrieving it from his coat. Zeus. He ignored it, tossing the device onto the bed. 

“You know it’s rude to ignore people.”

“Shit!” Hades whirled to face his brother. “People need to stop sneaking up on me!”

“Oh, are you the only one who’s allowed to sneak around? I hear you stole yourself a wife.” Zeus punched his shoulder. “I knew you could do it.”

Hades sighed. Zeus’s approval over what he thought to be a coerced marriage didn’t exactly thrill him. 

“Now, we have one teeny tiny problem.”

Hades sat on the bed. “Let me guess…”

“Demeter is fucking pissed! Listen, I’m happy for you. I thought you’d never get married! But why did you have to steal Demeter’s daughter? She wants your head on a platter!”

“She was forcing her daughter to be one of those eternal maidens! Persephone didn’t want that! She asked for my help!”

“Oh really? And there was no other reasons?” Zeus made a circle with one hand, sliding his finger in and out and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“No! I haven’t touched her!”

Zeus laughed. “Ha! Unlike your wife, I can see in the dark. I was  _ waiting _ to make an entrance, but watching the two of you was far more interesting.”

“You dirty bastard!”

Zeus raised his hands. “Now now… This isn’t why I came here. What do you expect me to do about Demeter?”

Hades sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I don’t know. She can’t separate us. We’re married. But I don’t want to be at war with her, especially for Persephone’s sake.”

“Perhaps you should invite your mother in law to dinner.” Demeter, his mother in law? The thought was absurd. Demeter in his house? Terrifying. 

“Demeter hates the Underworld. She’d never come, even if I asked. Besides, can you imagine Demeter sitting down to dinner with the man she thinks kidnapped her daughter and forced her into marriage?”

Zeus sat beside him. “No not really. Demeter is… well she’s a pain in the ass. Oooo! I know! Come have dinner with me and Hera! Bring your wife, and we’ll invite Demeter! She won’t kill you in front of Hera and I…. probably.”

He wanted to refuse, but Hades knew he didn’t really have a choice. Demeter had to be faced sooner or later. “How about next week?”

“No. It has to be tonight. She’s fucking up the mortal realm and the mortals are losing their minds.”

“Persephone has been gone for less than two days. How bad could it be?”

“Bro.” Zeus patted Hades’s shoulder. “When I say it’s bad, I mean it’s  _ bad _ .” He rose. “This was a good chat. See you tonight!” Hades watched his brother vanish. He hoped Persephone would take the news well. 

There was a timid knock at his door, which had to be her. ‘Well’, he thought, ‘there’s no time like the present.’

**~*~*~*~**

‘You are a coward.’ The words were repeating in his head like a mantra. Hades had told Persephone that they were having dinner with Zeus. He had told her that Zeus knew about the marriage already. He did not tell her that her mother would be in attendance. 

But Persephone was on his arm and she looked so innocent, so carefree that he wanted to savor that for another moment. He had thought she would leave him after the incident earlier. He was going to enjoy whatever time he had left at her side. 

Zeus greeted them enthusiastically, giving Hades a hug and kissing Persephone’s hand. “I thought the old man would never get married!” Hades muttered something about not being  _ that  _ old but Persephone just giggled. Despite his reputation, she still found Zeus to be a bit intimidating. 

Hera gave Persephone a gentle hug. “We’re pleased you could join us. This way, Demeter is seated already.”

Hades felt Persephone tense. Zeus and Hera lead the way to the dining room but Persephone hung back with Hades. “Did you know that my mother would be here?”

“I… Yes.” He admitted. “I should have told you. I’m sorry.”

He avoided looking at her face, but he felt her soften. “It’s alright… Well… I wish you had told me. Please don’t keep things like this from me, ok?”

His eyes met hers. “You’re not angry?”

She looked him over. His shoulders were hunched and she saw the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. ‘He thinks I’m going to hit him’. Her heart ached to realize the effect Minthe’s abuse had had on him. “Hades… Come here.” She pulled him into an embrace. He sank to his knees, falling into her. Persephone held him tightly, rubbing his back. “I’m not angry. I’m not her…”

Hades buried his face in her neck, inhaling. She smelled like vanilla. “You are everything that is good… You are nothing like her.” ‘ _ Nothing like me _ ’, said the tiny voice in his head. 

“I would never hurt you, Hades. I hope you know that.”

He drew in a shaky breath and she felt him shudder against her. Was her husband, the fearsome king of the Underworld, crying? 

Persephone continued to hold him to her. In that moment, it didn’t matter that her mother was in the other room, likely furious. It didn’t matter that Zeus and Hera were waiting for them, keeping Demeter distracted with idle small talk. 

All that mattered to Persephone, in the calm before the storm, was him. 


	5. Chapter 4

“Hades… Hades, they’re waiting for us.” Persephone murmured the words into his hair. Hades drew in a long, shuddering breath before rising and trying to compose himself. 

“Forgive me…”

Persephone took his hand, shaking her head. “‘There is nothing to forgive. We made vows, remember? I’m here for you.”

The next words Hades spoke came so softly, Persephone almost thought she imagined them. “I love you…” But with his face was turned away from hers, she wasn’t certain.

Hades straightened his back and offered her his arm. “Come, my queen. It is time to face Demeter.”

**~*~*~*~**

Zeus, Hera, and Demeter were all seated at a long, grand dining table. Zeus sat at the head of the table. At his right hand sat his wife, Demeter beside her. Hades and Persephone sat across from the two goddess. Persephone avoided looking at her mother’s face. Under the table, Hades gave Persephone’s hand a little squeeze. 

Demeter watched them, her barely contained rage visible in her clenched teeth and fists. Hades glanced at her and instantly regretted it. Demeter’s glare burned into him. “How very kind of you to return what you stole from me.” Her voice was low and furious. 

Hades hesitated, then faced her directly. “I’m not returning anything. Persephone does not belong to you.”

Demeter rose, her chair flying backwards. “She is _ my _ daughter!”

Hades began to rise but Persephone touched his arm, rising instead. “Mom, Hades didn’t steal me. I asked him to take me away.”

Demeter looked horrified. “How could you do that? We’ve been planning your ceremony for years! You’ll be lucky if they take you back after this!”

“Mom… I’m not going back.”

Demeter’s lips formed a thin line and she shook her head, then addressed Hades. “Are you happy now? You’ve corrupted my daughter!” She then turned to Zeus. “He needs to pay for what he’s done!”

Zeus rose. “Enough fighting. We came here to have a civil dinner.”

“How can I be civil to the thief that stole my daughter and brainwashed her into thinking she no longer wants to be an eternal maiden? She’s wanted this for years!”

Persephone sighed. “You wanted that for me, mom. You never gave me a choice.” She took a deep breath. Hades gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. “Hades has not brainwashed me. I’ve wanted out for a long time. He helped me escape. If I had a choice, then I made it the day of the ceremony. I chose him.”

Hades was struck by how fierce and confident his wife was. She maintained eye contact with Demeter, a truly fearsome goddess, and did not waiver. He lingered on her words. ‘_ I chose him _ ’. Persephone was telling her mother that she had chosen _ him _ over eternal maidenhood.

Demeter slammed her hands down on the table. “You didn’t choose anything! You think he hasn’t used his powers on you? He’s much stronger than you. Kore, I cannot believe how naive you still are. This is why I wanted to keep you home!”

“I was miserable at home! You’re… You’re such a control freak!” Persephone gasped as soon as the words left her mouth. Demeter froze, staring at her daughter.

She very slowly turned to Hades. “_ You _ … Not only have you convinced my daughter to abandon a sisterhood that has been very generous and good to her but you have turned her against me as well. This… this is unforgivable.” She turned back to Persephone, “Kore, we’re leaving. _ Now _.”

Demeter moved towards the door but Persephone did not move from her husband’s side. Her mother glanced over her shoulder. “I said now!”

“No.” Persephone looked down at her husband, who was still fixated on her. “I’m not going home with you. I’m staying with my husband.”

Demeter turned around. “Your… husband. Your husband.” She gestured to Zeus. “You cannot abide this! Were they married without your blessing? They were married without mine!”

Hera rose. “They had mine.” Demeter seemed to falter. Hera wasn’t a goddess to mess with. “I married them, in fact.”

“So everyone in this room is responsible for my poor Kore’s fate. You’ll pay for this.” Demeter locked eyes with Hades and then she was gone.

  
  


**~*~*~*~**

Hades and Persephone were at home, though he didn’t really remember getting home. Had he been drinking at his brother’s? He couldn’t remember.   
  


“Hades… I’m kinda tired…” Persephone yawned, pink fingers covering her mouth.

“Don’t let me keep you then. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Hades…” She bit her lip. He liked it when she bit her lip. _ He _ wanted to bite her lip.

He frowned. “What is it? Is there something wrong with your room? Do you not like it? I have other rooms…”

“I like your room.”

“Then it’s yours.” 

Persephone huffed. “I like your room with_ you_ in it.”

Hades stared at her for a moment. “Well I suppose the room is big enough for me to bring another bed in… I could move my bed over a little to fit them both…”

Persephone groaned. “For the love of Gaia!” She grabbed his tie and yanked him down to her level, crushing her lips against his.

For a moment, Hades wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t even sure it was real. But something clicked in his brain and then he was pulling her to him and returning her kiss. His fingers wove into her hair and his mouth drank from hers with desperation. Her kiss felt so much better than he could have ever imagined. He was like a drowning man coming up for air, no longer lost in a vast, empty sea. 

He pressed her up against the wall and she lifted her leg to hitch at his waist. Good Gaia, he needed her. His hands explored her body, finding every inch of her to be soft and supple. His desire pressed against her, which earned him a low groan from her sweet mouth. She tasted of vanilla and cinnamon and she was so damnably _ warm _. 

“Hades…” Her voice was thick with desire. “The bedroom…” Hades didn’t need to be told twice. Cupping her bottom, he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and she pulled him down over her. He braced himself, his hands on either side of her head. “Persephone… are you sure? Before… You said you didn’t want this.”

She fumbled with his tie, pulling it away. “Persephone…” He groaned. “Don’t torment me.”

“How hard did she hit him?” Hades squinted at her. The voice that had just come from her lips didn’t sound like hers. It sounded like… Zeus? He looked around. Where had the bedroom walls gone? There was just darkness. He looked back to Persephone only to find that she was no longer beneath him. The bed seemed to drop out from under him. And then he was falling… falling… falling…

**~*~*~*~**

Hades opened his eyes to Persephone’s concerned face. She was all he could see, radiant like the sun. He reached up, dazed, and brushed his finger across her cheek. His words were barely audible as he mumbled. “You really do put Aphrodite to shame…” Persephone laughed. 

“Mom hit you pretty hard, huh?” She helped him sit up.

“What?” If he thought hard, he could see Demeter’s enraged face hurtling towards him. She’d moved so quickly he hadn’t even had time to blink. 

Persephone gently brushed over a bruise on his forehead where a knot was swelling, causing him to wince. “You need to put some ice on that.” Persephone gripped his arms, helping him rise. “I need to get him home.”

Zeus stepped forward. “We haven’t even had drinks yet…”

“I’m taking my husband home. He needs to rest.” There was something in Persephone’s voice that was so firm, so resolute, that even Zeus faltered. 

He looked at Hades. “You’re going to let your wife boss you around?”

Persephone rolled her eyes, taking Hades by the hand and leading him towards the door. Hades chuckled. “Brother… I would never disobey an order from my Queen.”

  
  


**~*~*~*~**

  
  


Persephone fussed over Hades when they got home, giving him an ice pack to hold against his forehead and making him sit on the couch. She tucked a blanket around him and disappeared into the kitchen to make tea. Hades could tell she was focusing on him to hide how shaken up she was. He was proud of how his wife had handled Demeter. Few could go against her and emerge unscathed. He certainly hadn’t. But his Persephone was fierce. She was going to be an excellent queen, he could already see that. 

The sound of shattering porcelain in the kitchen dragged him from his thoughts. The ice pack fell forgotten on the couch as he rushed to find the source. There was a cup in pieces on the ground and a trembling Persephone staring at it. “I broke your cup.”

“Sweetness.. It’s just a cup. Look.” He gathered the pieces in his hands, kneeling in front of her. The pieces fitted themselves back together and the cracks vanished. “See? No big deal.”

Persephone took the cup from him and set it on the counter. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She knelt to the ground and lifted his arms around her. Hades stared down at the top of her head. He didn’t know why she was seeking comfort from him but then, he wasn’t about to deny her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. 

“You were very, very brave today, Persephone. Not many would dare face your mother.” Persephone quivered against him.

“She’ll never forgive me. She’ll probably disown me.”

Hades shrugged. “So? You’re free. You have your whole life ahead of you now. Who cares what Demeter thinks?” Persephone grew stiff in his arms, shrugging out of his embrace. 

“She’s still my mom.” She rose, facing him. Hades remained on his knees, looking up at her. “And I’m not free. I am bound now to the Underworld. To you.”

Hades gaped, words failing him. He had wondered how long it would take her to regret her decision. Longer than he’d expected. 

“But at least I’m not en eternal maiden, right?” He flinched at the cold tone of her voice.

“I’m sorry.... I thought… I thought you didn’t want… I’m sorry...”

Persephone shook her head. “I didn’t. But I didn’t want a loveless marriage either, Hades. I might as well be an eternal virgin.”

Loveless? Their marriage was loveless? She didn’t love him. “Persephone…”

She watched him, crossing her arms. “What?” She spat the word. He had never wanted to be on the receiving end of her hatred. 

“The marriage… It hasn’t been consummated. We could easily pretend it never happened…”

“Hades…” Persephone slammed her first on the counter, causing him to flinch once more. “I’m sorry... “ She took a deep breath. “I thought things would be different now.”

Hades looked at the ground, a lump in his throat. “I’m sorry to have disappointed you.”

“Stop apologizing!” She knelt in front of him, lifting his chin. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to strike. 

Instead of her hand against his cheek, however, he felt only a soft kiss against his lips.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty steamy chapter, fair warning

Persephone was kissing him. It felt a lot like his Demeter-induced dream. She was just as soft, just as warm, and just as delectable. Maybe it was a dream. But when he didn’t react, she drew back. “Hades…” Her cheeks were wet with tears. “I… I know you have feelings for me. I just don’t understand why there’s a distance between us?”

Hades blinked. She knew? For how long? “Persephone… it seems all of Olympus knows of my love for you. However, I understand that this marriage was a rescue. Nothing more.” He rose to his feet. 

It was Persephone’s turn to stare. “Your love…” She remembered his whispered words in Zeus’s foyer. Maybe she hadn’t been imagining them. “Hades…”

“Yes.  _ My love _ . I love you. I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words which laid the foundation. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun. And I know, I know that I’m an old bastard. I know I’m undeserving, and that you should be repulsed. But I love… I love… I love you.”

He turned his back to her, his shoulders heaving. “If you don’t feel the same way, tell me so at once. One word from you will silence me forever.”

“You just don’t get it, do you?”

Hades sighed. “Get what?”

“I love you too.”

He turned to face her, incredulous. “Persephone…”

She rose. “How can you think otherwise? Hades, I just kissed you. You think I married you to escape but I’ve been trying to close the distance between us!”

He stepped forward, backing her up into the kitchen counter. She gripped the edge of the countertop, looking up at him. He leaned his face down beside hers, growling in her ear. “You think this is what you want?” Persephone’s lips parted but he only heard her heavy breathing in response. “Do you know what they say about me? That I resemble my father for a reason. That I’m  _ far  _ more wicked than my brothers.”

“ _ Aidoneus _ …”

She had never called him by that name before and it only stoked his fire. “Are you frightened of me now, Little Goddess?” He grabbed her chin, making her look at him. Her eyes met his defiantly. She did not display even a trace of fear. He grabbed her butt, pulling her against him. “Demeter thinks you’re corrupted now, but by the time I’m finished with you…” His lips skimmed her neck and her breath hitched. 

Persephone worked at the buttons of his shirt. It was then that he realized she was serious. She wanted him. Why was he holding back?

He scooped her up and sat her on the counter. She kicked her shoes off and then pulled him closer. Their lips met with a passionate fire. Just as in his dream, his hands roamed her body. He wondered if he’d so accurately dreamed of how she would feel because they were made for each other. 

His brain didn’t register that she was unzipping his trousers until his  _ very  _ hard length was in her hand. His kisses became erratic as she stroked him, torturously slow. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, his breath coming heavy. Despite how slowly she moved her hand, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

Hades slid her dress up her thighs, his hands sliding along her skin. “Persephone…”

“Hmm?” She trailed kisses along his jaw.

“Please…”

“Aidoneus… You don’t need to ask permission.” His breath caught as she nipped at his skin. He began tugging her panties down and her hands left him so she could lift her bottom from the counter and allow him to remove them entirely. She wrapped her legs around him and his cock brushed against her slick folds. 

His kissed her ear, murmuring, “Are you sure?”

Persephone crooked a finger under his chin and turned his face to hers. She kissed him deeply, confidently, and with one thrust, he pushed inside her.

Hades was quite certain he had found Elysium. She was like warm velvet around him, cocooning him. He could die a happy man right now. Persephone clung to him, keeping him still inside her. She trembled slightly. “Little Goddess… are you alright?”

She looked up at him and he was alarmed to find tears on her cheeks. “This… This is so much better than… than before.” Hades frowned. It didn’t matter to him that he wasn’t her first, however, it sounded like it hadn’t been a pleasant ordeal. The idea of someone hurting her made his blood boil. 

“We don’t have to do this…” He shifted back, as if to pull away.    
  
Persephone gripped him tighter. “No! Don’t stop… I’m alright… I want this… I want you.”

Hades kissed her again, gently, almost reverently. She was his goddess and he was her willing devotee. 

But his cock was aching to find release. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling back a bit. She whimpered, afraid that he might try to leave her again. He filled her once more with a thrust. Then again. This was ecstasy. 

Hades was unable to maintain a slow pace, his need for her taking over. He soon found himself pounding into his wife with a fury that thrilled them both. He delighted in her gasps and moans and breathy cries of “Aidoneus!”

It was entirely too soon when he felt that tell-tale tension coiling within him. But he could tell by the way she was gripping him and biting her lip that she was close too. He needed to make her come. His mouth littered dark marks along her neck as he moved at a frantic pace. Her hands kneaded at his back...

At last, she cried his name and shattered around him, spurring his own release. He gasped into her neck as he filled her, quite certain he had never come so much or so hard. She was absolute bliss. 

Persephone pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “No more distance. No more hiding from me.”

Hades nodded, sliding his hands underneath her. He carried her into his bedroom and gently sat her down. She pouted as his warmth left her. Hades unzipped her dress, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. She was truly exquisite. When he slid the dress off of her body, he paused to admire her form. In the night, hardly any light coming in from the window, in his bed, completely naked, she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. He adored her. He wanted to spend his every waking moment worshipping her with his mouth and hands. Maybe he would.

“Your turn.” Persephone smirked. “If I’m naked, you have to get naked too.” Hades hesitated, before undoing the rest of his shirt buttons and allowing it to slide off and drop to the floor. He avoided looking at her but could feel her eyes on his chest. He focused on getting undressed, waiting for the question to drop.   
  
“Where did your scars come from?”  _ There it was _ . Persephone’s gaze traveled along the maze of electric blue scars that covered his chest and arms. 

“They’re old. Ancient, in fact, and I’d rather not dwell on the past.” Persephone decided she wouldn’t push him further, not today. In time, she hoped to learn everything about her reclusive husband. She opened her arms to him and he happily moved into her embrace. 

The lovers held each other in the dark, their hearts finally beating in sync. 

**~*~*~*~**

Waking up with a small pink goddess wrapped around him, Hades decided that this was the best morning of his life. He gently stroked her hair, not wanting to wake her. She really was a sight to behold, limbs every which way, practically on top of him, and her hair absolutely wild. Even the tiny string of drool from her mouth to the pillow was adorable. She was utter perfection. 

He should go down and fix his queen breakfast. But it would be a shame to wake her and she was so warm…

Another part of him was also very much awake and begging for attention.  _ Damn _ . Would she be willing to do it again so soon?

Still, he was reluctant to wake her. He reached down, stroking the needy length. To make up for not giving his cock what it truly wanted, he allowed himself to ravish her with his eyes. He tried to take in every bit of her. The light gave her a radiance that made her even more desirable, if possible. Her soft breasts looked plump and delectable, her nipple a hardened peak he was dying to suck. 

His bit his lip to keep from groaning. She looked so peaceful, and she deserved to sleep. She stirred against him, murmuring “Good morning…”

His hand stilled, and he drew in a deep breath. “Good morning.”

She glanced down at his predicament, then gave him pouty lips and a petulant expression. “Starting without me?”

“I didn’t want to wake y-you!” He gasped as her hand replaced his. 

She kissed along his outer ear. “I wouldn’t have minded…” 

He groaned her name. He was already so close… 

Hades jolted at the sudden feeling of her lips on his shaft. Just a gentle kiss… And then she was sucking and loving him with her mouth. His head rolled back against his pillow. Her mouth was just as soft and warm as the rest of her… What had he done to deserve such bliss?

**~*~*~*~**

Hades knew he’d get an earful from Hecate the next time she saw him but he called out anyway. He wanted to remain in bed with his wife, learning and loving every inch of her. Persephone tried to tell him he should go to work but after a few well-placed kisses and a hand between her thighs she was no longer egging him to go.

  
Demeter. The fight to come. The impending media shitstorm. None of it mattered today. They had each other. They loved each other. For the first time in a  _ very _ long time, Hades was happy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so happy and in love, right?
> 
> Right?

Hades didn’t want the day to end. He’d have to go to work and leave the warmth of his wife. Persephone was laying on his chest, still breathing hard from their most recent round of love-making. He stroked her hair. He could get used to this. But he knew, it was only a matter of time. She would leave him, he just knew it.

Persephone folded her arms over his chest and rested her chin on them, looking at him. “What are you thinking about?”

Hades shook his head. Persephone opened her mouth, intending to demand an answer, but he put a finger to her lips. “I am enjoying time with my wife. That’s all.” Her eyes seemed to shine at the words ‘ _ my wife _ ’. 

“I’m glad the walls have finally come down. I don’t like it when you shut me out.”

“I just… couldn’t imagine that a beautiful, young goddess like you would want anything with an old man like me. No one would willingly or happily bind themselves to the God of the Dead.” His eyes looked over her head, though he didn’t really seem to be seeing anything. 

Persephone moved off of him, scooting up on the bed so she could kiss his lips. This broke him from his thoughts. “You’re not that old - I mean, you don’t  _ seem _ that old. And besides… you’re dashing and distinguished but intimidating...inakindofsexyway.” She finished in one breath. 

Hades laughed. “I didn’t quite catch that.” She playfully hit his chest. Though her husband had promised her corruption, he was still quite gentle with her. She wondered if he was still holding back. 

Persephone snuggled into him. “I love you. You know that, right?”

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you too…”

**~*~*~*~**

As expected, news of their quick marriage and a scorned Demeter traveled fast around Olympus. Several reporters camped outside of Hades’s home, hoping for a glimpse of the King and his new Queen.    
  
Artemis received a copy of the paper, letting out a sigh. Persephone had admitted having a crush but she was still worried that her friend had been forced into marriage. She didn’t know Hades very well, but his reputation wasn’t as bad as his brothers’. Well, he didn’t really have much of a reputation at all, but still, to Artemis, that itself was suspicious. 

She had kept the paper to bring to the next TGOEM meeting. The goddesses had been in a panic since Persephone’s disappearance and while this would hardly put them at ease, at least they would know where she was. It was sitting on the kitchen counter when Apollo visited. 

Apollo had barely glanced at it, rolling his eyes. “So, Hades finally got married. Guess I lost a bet.”

Artemis hissed through gritted teeth, “yeah, I’m gonna kill him if I ever see him again.” She pushed a mug of hot coffee into her brother’s hands. 

“Why’s that?” He took a long sip.

“Why? He married my best friend! Persephone disappeared before her ceremony and now, suddenly, she’s his wife!”

Apollo’s grip on the mug became so tight it shattered in his hands. Artemis inspected him for cuts. “What’s wrong with you?”

“That… that bastard! Stealing a young girl and forcing her to become his wife? That’s… outrageous! I’m gonna kill him!” Apollo shrugged his sister off, stalking past her. 

“Apollo, wait! Where are you going?”

He didn’t answer her.

**~*~*~*~**

It was a fairly quiet morning in the Underworld. The reporters were still waiting in various hidden locations to snap a photo of the newlyweds. Hades and Persephone were taking their time getting ready. 

“Aidoneus…” He loved when she said his name like that, in between heavy pants. He looks up from his place between her legs. They’d been  _ trying _ to get dressed. This was their third attempt in fact. Persephone at least had a bra on now. Hades wondered if he could take another day off. 

“Hades.” Her voice was firmer now. “We really need to get dressed. You’re already late.” 

Hades rose, pecking her lips. “I’m already dressed.” Technically, he was. He had pants on, and a half buttoned and very disheveled shirt. Dark marks were sprinkled along his chest and neck. Persephone took in her husband, letting out a little laugh. “You need to cover up your neck, you scoundrel.”

“I think it’s fairly common for a man to wear signs of his new wife’s…. affection.” He chuckled. “Besides sweetness, you’re not exactly unblemished.” 

Persephone’s cheeks blushed and he triumphantly kissed her nose. Her arms wove around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer…

“Hades. We really need to get going.” He sighed as his wife slipped out of his grasp. 

“Maybe I’ll quit my job.”

“I don’t think the king is allowed to quit.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t ask for-” Hades was interrupted by someone pounding on his front door. “I’ll be right back sweetness.” Who could that be? He never got visitors, save for his brothers, but they didn’t knock. 

He finished up the buttons on his shirt as he made his way downstairs. _ Shit _ ! He could see Apollo through the glass doors, looking furious. It was a wonder he hadn’t broken the glass. Hades was well aware of the reporters watching from his bushes. What could he possibly want?

Hades unlocked and opened the front door. “Apollo, to what do I owe-” Apollo’s fist connected with his nose, sending him staggering back. 

Apollo brushed past him. “Where are you keeping her?” He headed towards the stairs, calling her name. 

Hades gripped his shoulder with a furious iron grip. “People keep hitting me and, quite frankly, I’m tired of it. I don’t know what you think you know, but my wife is upstairs getting dressed. You are not going to disturb her. In fact, she’s not even going to know you were here. You’re going to get the _ fuck _ out of my house right now.”

Apollo turned, getting up in Hades’s face. “You want me to kick your ass? You had no right to her. She wanted  _ me _ .”

Hades faltered. He knew very little of Persephone’s relationship with Apollo. But he remembered how uncomfortable she’d been the last time he’d seen them together. He shook his head. “And yet, she’s my wife. Not yours.”

Apollo took out his phone, smirking. “You think she wants you for anything other than status?” He held the phone up for Hades to see. The image on the screen made his stomach churn; His wife, nude, and clearly in bed with Apollo. He had thought she didn’t like Apollo, but maybe she was just worried that Apollo might brag about their time together. 

Apollo slid his finger across the screen, showing off photo after photo. Hades finally forced himself to look away. “Get out of my house.” His voice was soft and defeated. 

“I want to see her.”

“Get out.” He was trying to fight the jealous rage bubbling in his chest. But he was very quickly losing. 

“I’m not leaving until I see her.”

Hades snapped, grabbing Apollo. The air around them seemed to darken. At the top of the stairs, Persephone watched her husband’s form shift. She had seen this once before, but not when he was angry. With a strength she hadn’t thought him capable of, Hades lifted Apollo of the ground and sent him hurtling through the glass doors.


	8. Chapter 7

Zeus was the first on the scene, frightening the reporters away with a warning crack of thunder. Apollo was picking the glass from his skin, his body shiny with golden ichor. Zeus helped Apollo to his feet. “What happened?”

Persephone was blocking Hades from going through the glass doors after Apollo. Zeus swiveled back to Apollo. “What did you do?”

Apollo balked. “I didn’t do anything! He attacked me!”

Hades didn’t dare touch Persephone right now, or he would have moved her out of his way. He knew she was talking to him, something in his brain registered that she was using a calming tone, but red hot rage kept him from hearing what she said. 

Zeus sent Apollo home with a curt “we’ll talk later”. Once Apollo was out of sight, Hades shoulders slumped and he began to calm down. Persephone was still in front of him and he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. Zeus approached them. “You wanna explain why you threw my Apollo through some glass, bro?”

Persephone looked back and forth between the brothers. “I uh… I’m gonna go make a phone call.” She scurried up the stairs.

Zeus watched his brother, who was looking anywhere but at Zeus. “Hades… What happened?”

Hades let out a breath. “Apollo just… He got in my head. He had… pictures… of  _ my wife _ .” He gritted his teeth. Zeus hesitated. He vaguely remembered Hera mention having a vision centering around Apollo and Persephone. 

“Look, I get it, she’s your wife. But you have to calm down. So she was with Apollo first. So what? She’s with you now. That’s what matters, right bro?”

Hades nodded. He was starting to look like himself again. “I need to go in to work.” 

Zeus hesitated. “I think Hecate will understand if you take another day.”

Hades staggered over to his couch, crumpling onto it. “She said she loves me but… it’s never felt right. She could do so much better…”

Zeus was at a loss for words. Hades didn’t usually tell him anything deep. “Just… talk to her about it.” He patted Hades on the shoulder. “Let Hera and I be an example of what _ not _ to do.” While he and his wife liked to put on a good show for the rest of the world, he knew Hades knew about their marital struggles. 

Hades remained on the couch long after Zeus left, almost afraid to face his wife. He had lost control in front of her. Maybe now she really would fear him. 

**~*~*~*~**

Artemis didn’t answer the first time Persephone called. Deep down, Persephone knew Artemis was probably asleep, but part of her worried that Artemis was angry with her for ditching TGOEM. 

Artemis answered the second time, her voice heavy with sleep. “Hello?”

“A-Artemis… hey…”

Persephone had to hold the phone away from her ear when Artemis screeched “Persephone!”, now wide awake. “Are you ok? What happened? Did Hades hurt you? Do you need help? Do you need me to come get you? Who do I need to kill?”

Persephone waited for Artemis’s many frantic questions to come to an end. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you before. TGOEM just… wasn’t for me. I love Hades, very much. He hasn’t hurt me and we’re very happy. But… Apollo was here.”

There was a brief silence on the other end. “Yeah, he was here this morning. He saw the paper and got pretty upset. What did he do?”

“I’m not sure. But Hades threw him through some glass.”

“Yikes. I’m sure I’ll be seeing him soon then. Persephone… Why do I get the feeling there’s something you’re not telling me?”

Persephone bit her lip. She didn’t want Artemis to know. Apollo was her brother. But it was better she hear it from her rather than Apollo. “Artemis…” A few tears fell and then her story came gushing out. Artemis listened in silence until Persephone finished.    
  
“Does your husband know?” Persephone didn’t miss the use of ‘you husband’ over ‘Hades’ and appreciated her friend’s subtle support.

“No,” she sniffled. “I don’t want him too.”

“Are you sure he doesn’t? Maybe… maybe that’s why he threw him?”

Persephone paused. Would Apollo have admitted it to Hades? “I don’t know…”

“I’ll let you know what Apollo says when I see him - If I don’t kill him first.”

“Thank you for listening to me… I’m sorry I didn’t call before.”

“Don’t sweat it. I understand now. Just keep in touch, ok?”

“I will, I promise.”

Persephone ended the call and slipped her phone into her pocket. It was time to check on her husband.

**~*~*~*~**

Hades was in the pool, lying on his back in the water. Persephone watched him for a long moment before he spoke. “You know…. It’s rude to lurk”, Hades said.

“You would know. You’re the expert on scoundrel behavior,” she teased, coming to the edge of the pool. Hades gave a weak, humourless chuckle. “Are we gonna talk about it?” 

Hades emerged from the pool, reaching for a towel. “Talk about what?”

“You threw Apollo through a door, Hades.”

“I did.” He kept his back to her as he dried off.

“Why?”

Hades paused. “He got on my nerves.”

“Hades…” Persephone touched his shoulder and he flinched under her touch. “I thought we agreed… no more shutting me out.”

“Don’t press. I’m not in the mood.”

“I heard him calling my name. Was it about me?”

Hades draped the towel over the hook. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well I do.”

“Little Goddess…” His tone was warning. 

She crossed her arms. “You can’t keep putting up walls.”

“Why did I save you from a ceremony we both know you were no longer eligible for?”

Persephone froze, certain her heart had turned to stone in her chest. “W-what?”

“Apollo has quite the photo album dedicated to you,  _ sweetness _ .” There was venom in his voice. 

“Aidoneus…”

“Don’t. You don’t get to use pet names to get out of this one” His cold demeanor was like a slap in the face. 

“It’s… it’s not what you think”, she said meekly.

There was a tremble in her voice that gave him pause. He finally looked at her, scrutinizing her. In the photos, she had seemed to be covering her face. He had recognized her anyway, but why had she been covering her face? He remembered her tears from the first time they came together… She had said it was better… He thought back to how uncomfortable she had seemed around Apollo. The realization of what had taken place hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Guilt washed over him. He reached for his shirt. “I have an errand to run, sweetness.” His voice was much gentler now.

“Where are you going?” Her voice sounded so afraid, he wanted to weep. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I’m going to kick that shitty sun god’s ass.  _ Again _ .”

**~*~*~*~**

It took a lot of begging to convince him not to go. He tried very hard to ignore her pleas, but she grabbed onto his leg like a five year old and he finally stopped. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tear him to shreds this instant.”

“Because I asked you not to.”  _ Damn _ . She knew she had him wrapped around her finger. 

“I can’t make any promises about the next time I see him though.” Persephone decided that was good enough. She released him and he helped her up. “Persephone… I wish you would have told me before.” She was silent, burying her face in his chest. 

Hades scooped her up and carried her into their bedroom. When he sat her on the bed, as delicately as he possibly could, she tied to pull him down with her. He gently moved out of her grasp and tucked the blankets around her. “I will be back with tea and… something to eat.” He frequently forgot to eat and thus kept his kitchen pretty bare. 

He put the kettle on and rummaged through the cabinets. There really wasn’t anything good, a few cans of beans, most of which were expired, and some instant oatmeal. He had few ingredients but wasn’t really in the mood to bake. He’d take his wife shopping later. A breeze from the gaping hole in his doors reminded him that he needed to fix it. First, he called for takeout. Then, with closed eyes and steady breathing, he used his powers to will the glass shards to rise and fit themselves into place. It wasn’t an easy feat. Several times, images of throwing Apollo, memories of the red hot rage that had seared him, distracted him and caused the glass to shower back down to the floor. On the fourth or fifth attempt, he finally managed. 

He took the tea to Persephone, but the bed was empty. The sight of a little note on the pillow caused his heart to drop. He placed the tea on the bedside table, barely aware of it, and snatched up her note. It read-

“Aidoneus,

Please don’t worry. I’ll be back soon. I just needed some fresh air and a little sun. Cerberus is coming with me. I love you.

Yours,

Persephone”

Hades read the note over and over until he could recite it. He crumpled it against his chest, her words now playing over and over in his mind. She said she was coming back, but what if she didn’t? Had he frightened her? Did she now believe herself married to a volatile, vengeful god? Did she hate him?

Another thought overpowered her words in his head, so loud he could hear nothing else, playing over and over again until he thought he might go mad.

‘ _ She left you _ .’


	9. Chapter 8

Persephone had not returned to the mortal realm since leaving for college. At first, she didn’t recognize it. A blanket of sparkling snow covered everything, sunlight casting off the icy terrain in blinding light. For the first time in her life, she shivered in the mortal realm. Snow. She’d only seen it in the Underworld. The mortal realm had always been too warm… Dread filled her stomach. Her mother was the one who kept it warm. Demeter was more upset than she had realized. 

Persephone trudged through the snow, hugging herself for warmth. She hadn’t dressed for the cold, why would she? She was used to frolicking about in next to nothing. Cerberus didn’t seem to feel the cold, but he held back once they reached their destination. Demeter’s home - Persephone’s childhood home - looked sad. With one glance, she could feel her mother’s sorrow. ‘ _ You did this _ ,’ a tiny voice in her head told her. She knew it was right, this change in atmosphere was her fault.

Drawing in a deep breath, Persephone knocked on her mother’s door. Demeter opened it after a long pause. “Kore…” Persephone was alarmed at the state she found her in. Demeter’s hair was usually in a tight bun on top of her head, but instead it hung loose and limp and Persephone swore she saw a few grey hairs. Wrinkles creased around her eyes and mouth. She wore a simple, long gown, clutching a shawl around her shoulders. How had her mother changed so much in a day? Or had she just not noticed before? Persephone felt a twinge of guilt. 

“Mama…” Demeter recognized the pain and sadness in her daughter’s voice, drawing her into a tight hug. Persephone wept into her mother’s shoulder. She was happy with Hades, but she missed her mom. 

Demeter stepped back, holding on to Persephone’s hands. “Have you left him then?”

Persephone shook her head. “No mama. I love him. Please be happy for me.”

Demeter took a long pause, just watching her daughter. “Come with me. I have a gift for you. I was saving it for your graduation but now I think it will be… a wedding gift.” Persephone knew it wasn’t easy for her to say. 

Still holding her daughter’s hand, Demeter led her behind the house. In the once empty fields, there was now a beautiful greenhouse. Persephone gaped. “Oh mama… is it really for me?” Demeter nodded, smiling. 

Persephone kissed her mother’s cheek before entering the greenhouse. While the mortal world was cold and bare, the greenhouse was warm and lush, brimming with life. It felt… familiar… like she’d seen it once in a dream… No, a nightmare.

A feeling of horror washed over her and she turned to face her mother. The door was gone. “No…” Persephone whispered. Demeter approached the glass from the outside. 

“Kore… It’s for your own good.”

“Mama no, please!” Persephone’s fists hit the glass. “Please don’t do this!”

Demeter turned away. “All I have  _ ever _ wanted is to keep you safe. I see now, you’re too willful for your own good. I won’t lose you again.” Her voice was determined and firm, with only a hint of sadness. 

Persephone sobbed, leaning against the glass. “Mama, let me go…”

Steeling herself, Demeter glanced at her daughter one last time before disappearing into the house. 

Cerberus had been watching from a distance. Once Demeter was gone, he returned to the Underworld to fetch his master.

**~*~*~*~**

Hades was pacing back and forth in his bedroom.  _ Their  _ bedroom. Surely she should be back by now? He wished he knew where she had gone. He felt every second of her absence, every tick of the clock seeming to mock him. ‘ _ She left… She left… She left… _ ’

He heard Cerberus before he saw him. The dog was barking and howling wildly, running through the streets of the underworld in his full, massive form. He raced downstairs to greet him at the front door. His heart sank when he realized Persephone wasn’t with him. Cerberus was agitated, trying to nudge Hades away from the house. “What’s gotten into you?” Cerberus tugged at Hades’s shirt with his teeth. “Hey, knock it off!” The dog whined. “Where’s Persephone? Is she hurt?” Cerberus bounded back the way he’d come, stopping to make sure Hades was following. “Hey now, you’re a lot faster than me. Calm down and lets get in the car.”

Cerberus remained in his full form but he waited patiently while Hades grabbed his coat and keys and started his car. Traffic laws were the furthest thing from his mind as Hades followed Cerberus out of the Underworld. He soon realized they were headed towards the mortal realm. What had his wife gotten herself into?

**~*~*~*~**

Cerberus changed his form to look like a normal dog as soon as they entered the mortal realm. A fresh snow had fallen, covering Cerberus’s tracks. He tried to find Persephone’s scent but it was lost. Hades got out of his car, looking around wildly. “No… This isn’t good… It’s not supposed to snow here…” He tried to remember where Demeter lived, but he hadn’t visited her in a  _ very _ long time. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket; a code red from Hecate. Hades faltered. Persephone had left, willingly come here. Maybe she didn’t want to leave. Cerberus was still distressed but Hades coaxed him into the car. “She doesn’t want us. I know you like her but… she left. She left us.” Tears brimmed in his eyes but he forced them away. He needed to go aid Hecate.

He didn’t drive quite as quickly as he had to get to the mortal realm. He felt defeated. He had been  _ this _ close to happiness. But Hades had always known it wasn’t right. A washed up, tired old God like him with a young, vibrant, beautiful Goddess? It didn’t make sense. It never would. 

Hecate was rushing from floor to floor, papers trailing behind her. She was too busy to take notice or care. Hades caught up to her, matching her stride. “What is it? What’s going on?”

“We’re getting a massive influx of souls. We weren’t prepared for this.”

Hades took her clipboard. “They’re… freezing to death?”

Hecate nodded grimly. “There’s never been cold in the mortal realm before. Most of them don’t know what to do.” She gave him a sideways glance. “Demeter was the one who kept it warm.”

Hades stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What am I supposed to do? Even if I knew where Persephone was right now, it’s not like I’m going to send her back to Demeter. She doesn’t want that… I don’t think.”

“You don’t know where your wife is?”

“I…” He sighed.  _ Damn. _ Could this day get any worse. “No. We had a rough morning. She went for some air.”

Hecate felt a little sympathetic towards him. She’d seen the news of Apollo’s flight through glass circulating in the tabloids already. She could only imagine what brought Hades - who usually kept his emotions in check - to do something like that. 

“Listen… I think the best way for you to help right now would be for you to go talk to Demeter.”

Hades gave a dry chuckle. “I’m pretty sure I’m the last person she wants to see right now.”

He stopped suddenly, gripping Hecate’s shoulder. “Someone… someone is summoning me…” He’d never received such an unclear request. He couldn’t tell who it was and he could barely make out the location. It seemed to be coming from the mortal realm, but what little he could see was very green and flowery… that couldn’t be right. He’d seen the sad state of things for himself. Nothing could live in that cold. 

Hecate nudged him. “Is it urgent? We can’t waste any time.” 

Hades slipped his phone from his pocket. “Give me five minutes.” Hecate took her papers back and hurried off to the next emergency. Hades took a deep breath and dialed Persephone’s number. 

She answered on the second ring. “Hades?” The call quality was terrible. There was definitely something interfering with the signal. 

“I’m sorry… I tried to give you some space… But things are a mess down here and I needed to make sure you’re ok.”

The other line buzzed, only allowing him to catch the words “cutting out”, “mom”, and “need help”.

“Persephone, where are you?” 

Silence. Swearing, he ended the call and shot a text to Hecate. “I’m going to see Demeter. I’ll be back in a bit.”

He was heading to the mortal realm for the second time that day. 

**~*~*~*~**

The attempt to summon him that Hades had received was actually Persephone’s third try. Her mother had put a lot of power into making sure  _ nothing  _ could get in or out of the greenhouse. She was relieved, almost to the point of tears, when her phone rang and his name appeared on the screen. The connection was awful but she felt like he knew enough to come after her. Now she could only wait. 


	10. Chapter 9

Hades got lost several times while trying to find Demeter’s home. Everything looked the same when covered in snow. But,  _ at last _ , he found her little home just outside a cropping of now-bare trees. He parked his car. Demeter had taken him by surprise the last time but he wouldn’t let that happen again. 

He opened the trunk of his car, which held a hat box. Inside the hat box was a black fedora. The ‘Helm of Hades’ had changed over the years, but he was particularly fond of its current form. He placed the hat on his head and became invisible to the rest of the world.

Peering into the glass, he looked for either Demeter or Persephone but found neither. He moved around the house and stopped upon finding the greenhouse. It finally clicked. Persephone had tried to summon him from within. He approached the glass. Hades could see Persephone within, hugging her knees to her chest. He ached to reveal himself to her, to comfort his wife, but he wasn’t ready to give up his cover quite yet. Demeter still hadn’t made an appearance. 

Hades blew a kiss in Persephone’s direction and went to peek into the windows along the back of Demeter’s house. Demeter was pacing, clearly agitated, and Hades was stunned to see how unwell she looked. In all the hundreds of years he’d known her, nothing had ever shaken her. ‘ _ Parenthood _ ’, he surmised. 

A loud cracking made him turn back to the greenhouse. Persephone was throwing potted plants against the glass as hard as she could. But the veiny cracks quickly faded, leaving a smooth surface. Persephone screamed in frustration, though Hades couldn’t hear her. 

Hades went around to the front of the house once more. He replaced the fedora in its box. He had a feeling Demeter wasn’t as much of a threat this time around. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. 

Demeter answered, her lips pressing together in a thin line. Hades held up his hands. “I know you’re angry. And you have every right to be. But please… please hear me out.”

Her gaze was cold. “There is nothing you could say that would fix anything. Nothing that would convince me to allow her to leave with you.”

“I should have said this at dinner the other night. Demeter… I’m sorry…”

Demeter’s lips twitched. “That’s a start.”

“In a short amount of time, your daughter has come to mean a lot to me. When she asked me to help her leave, I didn’t hesitate. I didn’t think about you. We just ran. We got married. You should have been there. I’m so sorry that I took that away from you.” He took a deep breath. “Demeter… I love her. I know you probably don’t believe me, but it’s true. And by some divine luck, she loves me too.”

He could see her resolve cracking, her heart softened by his earnest confession. “If I let her go with you… I’ll never see her again.”

Hades shook his head. “That isn’t true. I would never keep her from you. And you…” He couldn’t believe he was about to say this. “You would be welcome in my home any time you wish to visit.”

“Swear this to me.”

He held his hand over his heart. “I swear on Gaia.”

Demeter walked with him to the greenhouse. Where she stepped, the snow melted. The mortal realm was warming up. “I’ll still miss her when she’s gone.”

Hades nodded. “I know. But you know that you’ll see her again. Perhaps she could spend the summers with you.” He would hate being separated from his wife but maybe they could steal some time together.

“I’d like that very much.” Demeter placed her hand on the glass and a door appeared. Persephone bounded over to Hades and he caught her up in his arms. Together, he and Demeter told her what they had discussed. When he told her she could spend the summer with her mother, the radiant smile she bestowed to him made it clear immediately that he could be without her if it meant making her happy. 

Persephone hugged her mother goodbye and left with Hades. Neither of them spoke on the drive home. She tried to catch his arm in the garage but he brushed her off and went inside. She followed her husband. “Hades…” He ignored her in favor of pouring himself a drink. “Hades…” He still did not answer, taking a sip.    
  


“Aidoneus!” She had his attention now. He watched her with a steely gaze that made her falter. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed. “I thought you left me. And the more I think about it… You _ should _ leave me.”

Persephone shook her head. “What are you talking about?”

“Haven’t you noticed?” He took another swig. “Ever since you met me, I have only brought pain and sadness down on you.”

“That’s not true. You know it’s not.”

“Oh, but it is.” He downed the rest of the drink. “You played the part well. You might fool everyone else. But not me.”

“I’m not playing any part!” 

“You’re just pretending to be happy with me so that no one know how miserable you truly are. You _ settled _ for me. Your other option was Hestia’s goddamn cult, you would have taken anyone over that.” He slammed the glass down and poured himself another drink. 

Persephone was a little frightened by this change in him. “That’s not true. I told you how I feel about you.”

“As soon as you had an opening, you left.”

“I left a note. I just needed some air. I told you I was coming back.”

“You ran home to your mother.”

“I would have come back if she hadn’t-”

“Just admit that you made a mistake!” he roared, shattering the glass against the floor. 

Persephone stared at her husband. His shoulders heaved. “Pack your things, Persephone.”

She swallowed thickly, a lump forming in her throat. “Why?”

“I’m sending you away.”

**~*~*~*~**

It was easier this way, he thought, to send her away before she left him. She had gone upstairs in tears and he hadn’t tried to stop her. If she needed to hate him in order to go, so be it. At least it was by his own hand. 

When she returned, it was with a little pink suitcase and his heart ached at the sight. He was really doing this; he was sending her away. The selfish little voice told him he should keep her longer, take advantage of the time he had left, but that would hurt infinitely more and that was saying something. He was quite certain he would never feel happiness again.

A much more timid voice in his head asked, ‘ _ Do I really have to do this? _ ’ But he knew he did. Everything that she’d gone through recently… it was his fault. 

He carried her suitcase to the car for her and she followed in silence. Hades opened the trunk and put her suitcase in while she got in the passenger seat. He joined her in the front seat. “You said you loved me,” she said with an accusatory tone. 

He did not answer her as he started the car. Before they moved, however, she placed her hand on his thigh. He gritted his teeth. “Don’t.” 

She rubbed up and down. “Why not?”

Hades grabbed her wrist firmly, though not too hard to avoid hurting her, and moved her away. She huffed. “I thought you were different than your brothers.”

That stung. Hades forced himself not to reply, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove to the mortal realm for the third time that day. 

“Why did you bother to come save me at all? I thought you and my mom agreed on the summers. Now you don’t want me at all?”

Hades sighed. “You’re the Goddess of Spring, Persephone. You don’t belong in the Underworld.”

“I belong with you.” Her soft words were almost his undoing. 

They pulled up in front of Demeter’s house. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Persephone. “Go on.”

Persephone remained in the car. “No.” She crossed her arms. “I know the other night meant something to you.”

He rested his forehead against the steering wheel. “Don’t you get it? I… I don’t want you anymore.”

Persephone just stared at him. “Why… Aidoneus,  _ why _ are you doing this?”

“It’s Hades.” His voice was flat, devoid of emotion. 

Her lower lip trembled. “Fine. I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time.” She finally got out of the car and retrieved her suitcase. Hades immediately sped away, unable to be in her presence a second longer. 

**~*~*~*~**

Persephone waited for Hades to vanish from sight before she whistled for Cerberus. Hades’ dog immediately obeyed, bounding to her side. She hugged the dog’s neck as tears rolled down her cheeks. Cerberus waited patiently, returning to Olympus with her. She went to Artemis’ apartment, knocking nervously. Artemis might send her away, she had every right to. Artemis answered and, after one glance at Persephone’s tear-stained face, pulled her into a tight hug. 

She brought Persephone inside. “Wanna talk about it?”

Persephone only shook her head in response. Artemis didn’t press, letting Persephone disappear into her old bedroom. Most of Persephone’s stuff was still there, having been abandoned when she ran off with Hades. 

Persephone curled up in her bed and cried. 


	11. Chapter 10

One month had passed since Persephone had last seen her husband. She honestly wasn’t doing any better than the night he sent her away. Artemis could rarely coax her out of her bedroom. Persephone stayed under the covers with the lights shut and the blinds off. If this was heartbreak, Artemis was happy to have no part of it. 

With gentle words and a tug or two, Artemis managed to convince Persephone to join her for breakfast at the table. She staggered towards a chair, looking a pale pastel pink instead of her usual magenta. Artemis was growing more and more concerned for her friend. Persephone sat, slumped in her seat. “Perse…”

Persephone looked at her friend, feeling guilty at the obvious concern on Artemis’s face. She just couldn’t seem to get over Hades…

“I know you’re hurting but… you look sick. I think you should see a doctor.” Persephone decided to humor her friend, nodding. Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. “They open in an hour. I can go with you…”

Persephone squeezed Artemis’s hand. “Thank you for taking care of me. You’re such a good friend.”

“I’ve always got your back.”

**~*~*~*~**

Hades had thrown himself into his work, focusing on little else. He refused to see his brothers or even speak to anyone other thanHecate, who kept trying to coax him out for drinks which he always quietly refused, opting instead to go home to his dogs. 

She’d never seen the King like this. He’d had his breakups and he’d usually drink and sulk for a week or two but this… this was so much worse. His spark seemed to have gone out,he was simply going through the motions to keep himself functioning. He’d yet to touch a drop of alcohol. She had also noticed that Persephone had stopped writing to her. Hecate knew that she needed to get to the bottom of this.

**~*~*~*~**

Artemis helped Persephone fill out the paperwork for the doctors office, turning it in for her. When Persephone’s name was called, Artemis turned to her. “Do you want me to go in with you?”

“No, that’s ok. I can manage this part.” Persephone forced a smile and followed the nurse. The nurse took her weight and handed her a cup. “Urinate in the cup. Place the cup behind the silver door. Room 3 when you’re done.” She left Persephone outside the bathroom. Persephone did as instructed and then went to wait in her assigned room. This was always the worst part. It seemed like forever until the doctor came to see her. 

“Mrs. Kore?” The doctor looked up from his clipboard. Persephone nodded. “We ran your urine sample and it seems congrats are in order. You’re about six weeks along.”

Persephone was pretty sure the room had started spinning. “Six weeks along into what?”

“We ran a standard pregnancy test and it came back positive.”

“Oh…” She gripped the edges of the chair she was seated. Pregnant… 

“I'd say that's also likely the cause of the symptoms you came in regarding." He offered her a couple brochures which she accepted numbly. She didn’t hear much else of anything he had to say. She was pregnant… with Hades’s child… 

Persephone couldn’t help but wonder, should she tell him?

Persephone returned to Artemis. Despite not being able to get an answer from Persephone, she could guess the news from the pamphlets. Not knowing what to say, Artemis just hugged her friend. 

Artemis deliberately avoided asking the obvious question; ‘ _ Are you going to tell him? _ ’ Instead, she waited for Persephone to return to her bedroom and decided to take a little drive. 

She had never really been to the Underworld before. She relied on her car’s GPS but she spotted Underworld Corp fairly quickly, being the largest building around. Artemis parked her car in the parking garage and took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure if she could speak to Hades without killing him on Persephone’s behalf. 

The receptionist had tried to stop her, but Artemis had silenced her with one terrifying look in her direction. She read over the floor plan, finally spotting the office she was looking for. The elevator seemed to move so slowly. She wanted to get this over with. 

Hecate had tried to stop her, but admittedly not as hard as she could have. Artemis burst forth into Hades’s office with a fury she hadn’t known herself capable of. Hades looked up from his desk. Artemis took a moment, breathing heavily. “Why are you and your brothers such assholes? You know, I believed her when she said you were different. I was uneasy with you but I trusted  _ her _ judgement. And what do you do? First, you  _ ruin  _ her reputation and her place in an honorable sisterhood. Then, you knock her up! And to finish, you ditch her! I could just strangle you!”

Hades was at his feet in an instant. “Persephone is… pregnant?” He couldn’t believe it. There had to be some mistake...

Artemis huffed. “What’s it to you? You made her leave.”

Hades gripped the edge of his disk with white knuckles, "I didn't know she was...She didn't say anything..." He looked to Artemis, his voice pleading with her, "What do I do?"

  
  


“You don’t  _ do  _ anything. You missed your chance. She’s gonna be an amazing mom and you won’t get to see it. I hope you rot down here in the Underworld..” She stormed out before she made good on her threat to strangle him. 

**~*~*~*~**

To say Hades was shaken would have been a massive understatement. He felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. In the heat of the moment, he’d forgotten protection. How could he be so stupid?

The thought of being a father terrified him. Everyone always told him how like Cronos he was. What if he was the same sort of father?

But the alternative was never knowing his child and that frightened him far more than the possibility of being a subpar father. He had to do  _ something _ .

And that was why he arrived on Artemis’s doorstep at 3PM with a bundle of pink and blue balloons, half a dozen stuffed cyclops, and a package of diapers. Artemis heard his car pull up and she peeked out of the blinds to make sure it was him.  _ Perfect _ . Just as she had planned. She called for Persephone. “Come quick! It’s urgent!”

Persephone emerged from her bedroom in her pajamas. “What is it?” 

Artemis pushed her towards the door just as the doorbell rang. “Answer it!”

“Wait, what?” Persephone turned back but Artemis was already gone. Bewildered, she opened the front door. 

**~*~*~*~**

Hades drew in a breath at the sight of her and was temporarily at a loss for words. Persephone couldn't summon words for the emotions within her, and they stood, staring at each other, in awkward silence.

Finally, Hades forced himself to speak. “Artemis came by earlier. She mentioned that you are… is it true?”

Persephone nodded. His eyes brimmed with tears. “Kore…” Overcome with the need to hold her, Hades let go of his handful of gifts and pulled her against his chest, not caring about the balloons now floating away. Persephone didn't question his change of attitude and wrapped her arms around his torso, relieved to be in his arms again. Hades wept into the top of her head. “Please… please come home.” Persephone nodded again, holding on tightly. She didn’t know where she stood with Hades but the idea of raising his child without him was too horrible. She could go home with him, she could make things work. 

**~*~*~*~**

Things were awkward for the first few days. Hades often avoided looking at her, thinking she must hate him after he left her the way he did. They often sat in silence, each using a book to occupy their time and distract from the tension. 

Being in her presence after what they had shared, knowing he was now unable to touch her, was torture. They slept in separate rooms, Hades would serve her meals but never ate with her. He left her alone in the house during the day, spending his days alone at his office. 

On the fourth day since her return to the Underworld, Hades nervously approached her in the library. She glanced at him. “I thought you left for work.” He didn’t reply, going down on one knee instead. She looked down at him quizzically. “What are you doing?”

“Kore…” He pulled a little box from his coat’s interior pocket. “You are my wife, my Queen, but I never gave you a ring. I want to rectify that.” He took her hand in both of his, placing the box in her palm. Trembling slightly, he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. 

Persephone’s heart melted instantly. She dropped to her knees in front of him and hugged his neck. “Aidoneus…” He crushed her against him, burying his face in her hair. They held each other in the library for what felt like an eternity and Persephone realized they might be ok, they had a chance to make this actually work,  _ to be happy _ . 

**~*~*~*~ **

Hades was in much better spirits. He and Persphone had begun to exchange little kisses throughout the day and they were  _ talking _ . It was an improvement. He hadn’t expected her to forgive him, and yet it seemed like she might. Things were getting better. That morning, before leaving for work, he gave in to the urge to sweep her into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. He recognized desire in her eyes and was tempted to stay home with her, but Persephone shooed him out the door. “Have a good day at work”, she said with a little smirk.

Work was as dull as ever, but the thought of Persephone waiting for him at home spurred him on throughout the day. He hoped to pick up where they’d left off that morning. Hecate poked her head into his office. “Don’t forget, meeting in ten minutes.”

“Right, of course.” Hades rose, gathering up the papers he needed. Hopefully this would be brief…

It was not. The presentation from Thanatos on “More efficient ways to collect souls and why I deserve a raise over Hermes” took nearly an hour. Hades was incredibly relieved when it was finally over. Upon returning to his office, he found about a dozen missed calls from his wife and multiple texts. The most recent text simply said ‘Meet me at Doctor’s Office.’. His heart pounded in his chest as anxiety swelled within him. Was she hurt? Did something happen to the baby? Worried thoughts flooded his mind so quickly that he couldn’t keep track of them all. 

Hades' heart began to thud in his chest, beating so hard that it overtook his sense of hearing and made his vision blur. He didn't even think to tell Hecate he was leaving, he needed to know what had happened -  _ now. _

By the time he got to the doctor’s office, Persephone was checking out in the lobby. His heart dropped when she turned to him with tear streaked cheeks, his worst fear realized as his instincts told him what had happened .  Without a word, he wrapped her up in his embrace, trying to offer her some comfort. They clung to each other in the doctors office, both weeping for the loss of their child. 


	12. Chapter 11

Persephone hadn’t spoken to him in two days. He had tried to talk to her when they got home from the doctors but she had pushed past him without a word and disappeared into her room. She had returned to the doctor the next day and an ultrasound had showed that the miscarriage was complete and she wouldn’t need an operation, but she still refused to acknowledge him when he tried to bring it up. So now, Hades sat in his home office, in the dark, with a half empty bottle of scotch on his desk. This was  _ exactly why _ he had sent her away, he knew that pain and sadness was all he would bring her if she stayed with him.. 

Was it the dark and cold of the Underworld that had caused her to lose the child? Or was it him? Hades had never been sure he could even have children, considering what he was. And if he could have children, what if the child had grown up to be like him? Persephone wouldn’t want that. His sweet, naive wife had always been blind to the truth; there was no good in him, he was just like his father and too close to death to bring anything good into her life. 

Hades took a swig, finishing his drink. He should go to her, even if she refused to talk to him. He rose, staggering a little as the alcohol dulled his senses and threatened his ability to balance. He needed to thoroughly end things this time, especially now that there wasn’t a child to be affected by whatever decisions he made. 

Stumbling up to her bedroom, he was concerned to find it empty. Maybe she had decided to leave on her own, maybe she had come to realize on her own what he had always known. 

“Hades?” He looked around, wondering where her soft voice was coming from. He peered into his own bedroom, following the beautiful sound, and found her cocooned in the covers on his bed. 

“Sweetness… what are you doing in my bed?” He moved closer, trying to discern whether or not she was okay. 

“I was waiting for you.” She opened the covers to him and Hades paused. “I know you haven’t slept the last few nights. Come here.”

He knew he should refuse her. He should walk away, break her heart all over again, convince her - for good this time - that she could do better than him. She was better off. 

Despite all the warning thoughts, Hades caved, climbing under the covers with his wife as the urge to be close to her won out in him. She nestled against his chest and he held her close, savoring what he thought would be one of the last moments of intimacy that he would have with her. She was warm and smelled like vanilla, bringing back familiar memories of the times they had enjoyed before.. She felt like she was his. 

Her lips trailed along his jaw. “Persephone…” His tone was serious, warning her of his intentions. “We shouldn’t…”

  
  


Persephone pouted. “I can’t kiss my husband?”

Sweet Gaia, she would be the death of him. 

He kissed her softly but she immediately pressed for more, her lips moving against his. Gently, he pushed her back, clinging to the voice of reason within him. “We need to talk.”

“Are you going to send me away again?” She propped herself up on her elbows, her voice quiet and determined, watching him closely. 

“I… well… it’s for the best…”

“You’re a stubborn man, Aidoneus. But I know better now, and I’m not leaving you again. Regardless of what you say or do, you’re stuck with me.”

He let out a tense laugh, entertained by her determination despite his hesitation. “Persephone, listen to me. I am  _ not _ good for you.”

She silenced him with a kiss. “Stop it. We’ve had some bad luck. We’ve come through to the other side every time, even before we were married it always worked out in the end. You’re a  _ good man _ .” He looked away, avoiding her the intensity of her gaze. “I know you don’t believe me but I’m going to show you. I want you to see yourself the way I see you.”

“Persephone-”

“Hush. No more talk of what is or is not good for me, no more trying to convince me to leave you. We’re starting over, Aidoneus.” She pressed a soft kiss to his chin. Damn her, she was irresistible. He caught her lips in a kiss, his hands moving down instinctively to cup her bottom. 

Hades reluctantly broke the kiss when her hand slid up his thigh. “You need more rest.” He desperately wanted to continue, but she really did need to heal and he wasn’t ready to re-establish intimacy with his wife. He wanted to believe that they could be happy together, that they could build a life and a family in the Underworld. He wanted to believe that she could one day love him the way that he loved her. He desperately wanted to believe that a Fertility Goddess, the embodiment of life and beauty herself could love a God who spent his days and nights dwelling at the heart of death itself. He could tell from the mischievous sparkle in her eyes she had no intention of stopping the tempting movements of her hands. He loved his willful Queen, he delighted in her stubborn determination to get what she wanted when the mood struck. “Tell ya what,” he dropped a kiss to her nose, hoping to distract her so that he could put a stop to her attempts at intimacy, “be a good girl and rest for the next week. And then you can have anything you want.”

“Even if what I want is you?”

Hades chuckled. “Yes. Deal?”

She contemplated for a moment. “Deal.” Persephone rested her head on his chest. With her warm, willing body pressed so close, he realized it was going to be a very long week. 

**~*~*~*~**

Hades woke before Persephone. He eagerly took in every detail of her sleeping form, having thought he would never get a chance again. By the gods, she was the most beautiful goddess he’d ever seen. His manhood ached for her but he had to resist. She needed to rest. 

Well.. Maybe he could take care of things before she woke. He very slowly and carefully detangled himself from his wife, rising from the bed. Hades crept into the bathroom and shut the door, then turned on the shower. He undressed and stepped into the stream. The warm water felt good against his skin, easing his tension. He’d always had a hard time relaxing. 

Hades leaned against the shower wall, his hand wrapped around his cock. He began with slow, even strokes, closing his eyes. She was all he could think about; her perfect pink figure, her plump, kissable lips. He allowed himself to succumb to his rising desire, moving his hand faster. Hades recalled how warm she was, how soft and wet she had been for him. He barely managed to keep himself from leaving the warmth of the shower in exchange for the warmth of his sweet wife. “Oh Persephone…” His breath came in heavy pants. She was his undoing without even touching him. Just the mere thought of her…

“That’s no fair.” Her voice startled Hades. He wiped fog from the glass shower door, finding his wife standing outside the shower. 

“What do you mean, sweetness?” He fought to keep his breathing even, hoping she couldn’t see his very erect member through the foggy glass. 

She crossed her arms, which drew his attention to her breasts and he realized she was totally naked. His mouth went dry. She knew and she had put him in check. “We had a deal.” she pouted.

“We did sweetness, but I don’t recall any stipulation that I cannot tend to my needs as I see fit.”

“Is that how you’re gonna play this?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, intrigued. “Whatever do you mean, my dear?”

Persephone maintained eye contact with her husband as she lowered one of her hands between her legs. Hades’s hands clenched into fists. She had him and she knew it. 

“Kore…” His voice became husky with desire. “Do you think you can beat me at my own game?”

“I don’t recall any stipulation that I can’t tend to my needs as I see fit.” Her voice was smug and triumphant. Checkmate. 

Her lips parted as she massaged her clit with two fingers. Hades groaned, the image she made fueling his lust. He threw open the shower door and dragged her inside. Persephone tried to pull him against her but he pressed her up against the shower wall. She watched as he knelt and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. His mouth latched onto her clit, eliciting a cry from her. He sucked, his tongue occasionally giving her a few good strokes, until she grabbed his hair and tugged him back. “I’m so close… I want… I want you…” 

Hades chuckled, his lips slick and shiny with the evidence of her desire. “Naughty girls don’t get what they want. Maybe you’ll behave next time.” He returned to his previous position, his tongue gliding in and out of her until she cried his name and released wave after sweet wave on his tongue. Gripping her hips, he drank in her desire. 

His own arousal was hot and throbbing but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of finishing him off. With his face still between her legs, he pleasured himself until he too, found release. He looked up to find his panting wife was pouting. “No fair.”

He laughed once more, rising. “Naughty girls don’t get what the want. But good girls… Good girls get anything they ask for. Are you going to behave?” She nodded but couldn’t quite erase the pout from her lips. 

“I guess I’ll leave you to your shower then. Wouldn’t want to get in trouble again.” She stuck her tongue out at him before hopping out of the shower. He couldn’t resist swatting at her butt. “Hey!”

He stuck his tongue out at her. Pretending to be offended, she wrapped herself in a towel and huffed out of the room. Hades watched her go with a silly smile on his face. She so easily reduced him to a swooning mess. He knew that they still had work to do, but she had a way of making things so easy. She was love and light, personified. 

The tiny voice in his head, the one that loved to tell him she would leave- that he didn’t deserve her, was a little quieter that morning. ‘ _ Maybe _ ’, he thought, ‘ _ maybe I have a shot at happiness _ .’


	13. Chaper 12

Persephone was a stubborn minx and Hades was learning this the hard way. He woke every morning to a very warm, very  _ nude _ pink goddess pressed as closely to him as she could get. She was making the week as difficult as possible for him. He was grateful to receive a reprieve from her torment while at work. At least he  _ did _ , until the fifth day, a Thursday. 

As usual, he had resisted her attempt at seduction when he first woke. He had gotten dressed for work and left her with a kiss on the nose. He made his way to his office after taking the ‘scenic route’ to avoid Thanatos, who was still hounding him for a raise. “Never gonna happen,” he muttered, unlocking his office. Hecate tapped at his upper arm- it was as close as she could get to his shoulder due to her short stature - with her pen, clearing her throat. He sighed. “Already? I haven’t even sat down yet.”

Hecate clicked her tongue. “Well, your majesty, I thought you might want a reminder about the meeting this afternoon.”

“I don’t have any meetings today.” He turned to face her. “My calendar is clear.”

“It’s for the new hires, remember?” Hecate looked at him with annoyance, “Hades, you approved the list of applicants I gave you.”

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right. Orientation. I need to give some sort of rousing, ‘go-get-em’ speech.”

“Something like that, yes. 4pm, in the first conference room.”

He released another long-suffering sigh before walking away from her, finally escaping into his office, only to find…

“Persephone.” He stared at his petite wife wearing a little black dress sitting on the edge of his desk. “What are you doing here and…  _ how _ ? I left before you. You weren’t even dressed!”

She let out a girlish giggle and offered him a mischievous smile. “Do you think I’d spill my secrets to a scoundrel like you?” He moved closer as he felt a part of himself giving in to her, setting his briefcase down on one of his leather chairs. “Can’t a girl come see her husband at work?”

He knew it was trap, and yet, he wasn’t certain what the right answer was. “Persephone…” his voice came as a low growl. “What did I tell you about naughty girls… I would hate to have to punish you, although, I must say, I am awfully good at doling out punishments.” The smirk he gave her was absolutely wicked and she shivered under his gaze. Placing his hands on the desk at either side of her hips brought him to her eye level. “So tell me… are you being a bad girl?”

She thoughtfully stroked his tie. “Maybe…” Her voice had a childish, teasing lilt to it. 

“Is that so? We had a deal. Do you know what happens if you break a deal with  _ me _ , of all people?” As the God of both the Dead and Wealth, he took deals  _ very _ seriously. His voice was low in her ear. “You may not want to find out.”

Hades realized by the way she shuddered that he was only fueling her passion - his attempts at intimidation failed - and he wasn’t keen to stop. Maybe it was her turn to endure a little torment. 

“Do you know what I want?” Her soft query broke him from his thoughts. 

“What’s that?” He met her gaze, his expression cool. 

“I want my husband,” she said with a soft, sultry tone, “right here on his desk.”

_ Damn _ ! She was better at the game than he was. He stepped back, tugging her to her feet. She smirked in obvious victory. “I’m afraid, my dear, that you have given me no choice. Since you are so bent on breaking our deal, my only option is to punish you.” Her smirk vanished quickly as surprise won over instead. He sat in his plush chair and pulled her over his lap. He kept one hand on her back though shock prevented her from struggling against him. His other hand lifted the skirt of her dress. Sweet Gaia, she wasn’t wearing any undergarments. He very gently but firmly swatted her soft pink bottom. 

His wife let out a little squeak. “Unhand me at once you…  _ you scoundrel _ !” Her weak struggles gave her away, he knew she could easily escape his hold if she wanted to. He spanked her again, a little harder this time. 

The evidence of his arousal was now pressing up against her stomach. He smacked her bottom a few more times but her cries had changed in sound, reminding him more of light moaning than cries of pain. She was tormenting him once again, reveling in the erotically charged power exchange. How did she always end up with all the power?

He allowed her to rise and she took the opportunity to straddle his lap before he could stop her. Hades looked up at his wife, unwilling to admit defeat as she looked down at him with lust in her eyes. Persephone lowered her lips to his neck, her hips rocking against his in an attempt to further stimulate his arousal. “Sweetness… We’re going down a dangerous road… People like to barge into my office at will…” He wasn’t sure how he managed to form coherent sentences with his temptress grinding the way she was, clearly needing him every bit as much as he needed her. 

“Let them.” She whispered as she nipped at his skin, earning a soft gasp from his lips. “The King should be able to have his wife whenever and wherever he pleases.”He couldn’t come up with a counter-argument, the heat of her mouth on his skin making it impossible for him to focus. 

“The deal…” He groaned, her rocking hips sending another wave of pleasure crashing over him. 

“ _ Fuck _ the deal.” She undid his belt but he stopped her before she could free him, and his playful demeanor vanished. 

“ _ No _ .” His voice was firm, his thoughts back to being coherent and reasonable as he held her hands still.

  
She twisted out of his grasp. “Yes. It’s been almost a week. I’m tired of waiting.” She went for his pants a second time. 

Hades lifted her from his lap and rose. “I said no.” His tone was absolute, putting a sharp end to the sexy game they had been playing.

She watched him, confused by the sudden change of pace. “What’s wrong?”

He did not answer, fixing his clothes instead. 

“Aidoneus…” He could hear the pleading tone in her voice but refused to meet her gaze. “Talk to me.”

“We cannot… The deal clearly stated- “

“Screw the deal!” His eyes snapped to her, surprised by her outburst. “I’m tired of waiting and we both know you’re using the deal as an excuse! Tell me what’s really going on.”

He hesitated. “I… didn’t bring a condom with me.”

“You’re my husband,” she said matter of factly,“We don’t need one.”

He plunged a hand through his alabaster hair. “I can’t risk it.”

She crossed her arms. “Risk what?”

“I can’t risk getting you pregnant, not again.” His voice was soft, almost fearful. 

“Are you afraid I’ll have another miscarriage?”

“It’s not that.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at her. “I’m afraid the child will be like me.”

She observed him for a long, tense moment. “Aidoneus…” He still refused to look at her, so she moved closer and took his hand. “You are a good man. Your child would…  _ will _ be good too.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He pulled out of her grasp, defensively putting physical distance between them. “You should never have married me, Persephone. At what point will you realize how bad I am for you? Will you walk away now, while you have the chance? Or will you wait until it’s too late?” He found himself in front of his long window, gazing out over his kingdom. “You are so young, so vibrant, so full of life. You’re a fucking  _ fertility  _ goddess. You don’t belong down here, lost in the darkness of the Underworld. Would you curse a child to suffer the same fate?”

“This isn’t a curse.”

“What is it then;  _ a blessing _ ?” He turned to face her with a cold glare. “Do you think I chose this? This dark dungeon of death and fucking nightmares?” He laughed darkly, the sound hollow and free of humor as he considered his domain, “do you honestly think that this,  _ any _ of this, was  _ my  _ choice?”

He advanced on her, backing her up against the wall. For the first time, her eyes held fear in them. His voice was low and ominous as he loomed over her, streaks of crimson trickling into his irises. “Are you so naive, little goddess, that you think I revel in my title? This isn’t a crown, it is a tether to a role I can  _ never _ relinquish.” He bent to her level, his hand snaking around her throat. “You should run. Flee from the darkness before it consumes you, just as it once consumed me.”


	14. Chapter 13

For a long moment, neither of them moved. His eyes were a dark fire scorching hers and his hand on her neck was firm, but not tight enough to hurt her. She raised her chin defiantly. 

“You don’t scare me.” Her tone was stubborn and willful, fueling his fire. 

“Is that so?” His voice was low and husky in her ear. His grip on her throat tightened. “You have courage, little one, no one could deny that. Such bravery is foolishness. You would never make a good Queen. Your heart betrays you, showing the child you really are.”

She did not falter. “Why? Because you think any sane adult would run from you?”

“They would. You would too, but you’re so goddamn naive. You think you know me, Persephone, but reputations are earned for a reason. Your stomach would churn if you knew that you’ve bedded a monster. You’ve no idea the things I’ve done. Your soft, simple little mind couldn’t fathom the atrocities committed by  _ my _ hand.” As he spoke, his hand squeezed her neck harder. Her hands came up, trying to pull his hand away.

“Please stop…”

“Begging for mercy already? And I thought you were brave.” He let out a dry chuckle and released her, turning his back to her. She leaned against the wall for a long moment, catching her breath. 

“Run back to your mother, little goddess. No one will hurt you there. You can frolic in flowering meadows and never have to think of the horrid tyrant of the underworld again.”

Persephone struck her fist against the wall. “Stop it! I’m not leaving!” Her hair whipped and cracked around her head as crimson seeped into her irises. “I’m tired of people telling me what to do- Of them acting like I’m some child to be protected!” The glass in a portrait near his head shattered. He’d only caught glimpses of her like this but the full effect was… stunning. To anyone else, she might have been terrifying. But to him? She was beautiful. 

Despite her beauty, he would not allow his resolve to weaken, masking his desire for her under a cold glare. “You shackled yourself to the King without an inkling of what you’ve gotten yourself into.” He grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him. 

Persephone hit her fist against his chest. “Why are you doing this?” 

“You’ve been sleeping, Kore. It’s time to open your eyes.” She continued to struggle against him and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to turn her head towards him. “Look at me!” he bellowed. “See the hideous creature you’ve married.”

“You won’t make me regret marrying you. This… This isn’t who you are. I’ve seen the man you hide beneath the surface- the man you don’t want others to know exists. You talk a good game, only to hide how broken you are. I  _ know _ you, Aidoneus.”

“You only know what I  _ want  _ you to know.”

She shook her head. “I don’t believe that.”

His eyes shone with twisted humor. “You think I’m such a good man, a poor, suffering heart you can redeem? I ripped out that reporters eye and I  _ enjoyed  _ it. How many others have suffered at my hands in the hundreds of years I have ruled? Many times your lifetime, little goddess. Shall I tell you all the ways I have earned screams and begs for mercy? Shall I describe to you the divine pleasure I took in watching the fear in their eyes, the terror on their faces!”

“None of that changes anything.” The sincerity in her eyes mocked him. 

His mouth came down on hers hard, almost punishing with its force. He pulled her against him, fumbling with the zipper of her dress until he muttered “fuck it” against her lips and tore the dress away from her body. She responded in kind by ripping open his shirt, little buttons popping and scurrying across the floor. Hades swept his arm across his desk, sending everything on it flying. None of it mattered. He lifted her up onto the desk, leaving wet, heated kisses down her neck. She pulled him closer, her hands finding and squeezing his butt. “Are you going to give in to me yet or are we going to fight some more?” 

“I told you already…” His mouth moved up to her ear, kissing and sucking. “I will not risk having a child.”

She swatted his ass firmly, earning her a little gasp from his mouth. “I want to try again, Hades. I want to have a family with you.”

He wanted her so badly, wanted to plunge himself inside her and give her every drop he had but he instead tore himself away from her. “No. I will not tell you again. Either you accept that I will not  _ ever  _ give you a child, or leave.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Then you accept my terms.” He crossed his arms, watching her. 

She rose, shaking her head. “No. I do not.”

“Persephone.” He growled. 

“Oh hush. I know, you’re the intimidating king of the underworld. I’m  _ quaking _ with fear,” she responded sarcastically. She repaired her dress with a flick of her fingers, pulling it back on. He allowed her, despite everything in him telling him to rip it off again and finish what they’d started. “But, your majesty, I think you’re a coward.”

The fire smoldering in his eyes blazed once more. “Oh, is that so?”

She met his gaze with her own cool look. “Yes. What king shies away from his family for fear of what may never come to be?”

“It’s not some silly whim, Persephone. If you knew my father, you’d know how similar to him I truly am.”

“We’ve all heard the legends. We know what happened. I don’t see Kronos in you. Nothing you will ever do could change that.” 

She saw an emotion flicker across his face, passing too quickly for her to identify, but she knew she was starting to get through to him. “You rose against Kronos alongside Zeus and Poseidon. Don’t you think others, perhaps even your own brothers, would turn on you if you were anything like the tyrant he was? You are not your father.”

He sat heavily in his chair, his head in his hands. “You don’t know… You don’t know…”

She walked over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Seated in his chair, he was at the perfect level to bury his face in her neck. He held to her, quivering. “Persephone… what if nothing I create is meant to live?”

“Another miscarriage won’t break me.” She stroked his hair. “It just means that it wasn’t meant to be. Please let us try again.”

“You should run from me.” His voice was muffled.

“Never. I will always stay by your side.”

Hades knew that he shouldn’t give in. He knew she was better off being as far away from him as possible. But she was resilient, determined to remain by his side. He would have to do his best to keep her safe. 

“Kore…” She looked at him. “I have a meeting soon. We can talk more when I get home.”

Persephone kissed her husband sweetly. “We may not do much talking.” Internally, Hades groaned. Damn that little minx, she so easily riled him up. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and left him in his office, his shirt ripped to hell and his arousal aching.

He cleaned up his office and repaired his shirt while his mind mused over what had transpired. She had told him he was stuck with her and seemed determined to prove that. He loved her. He wanted to be happy with her, but the odds were against him. With the Underworld had come an unfortunate lot in life. Nothing ever went his way. Everything he touched, he destroyed. What if, in the end, she grew to hate him? He couldn’t bear it, his chest aching at the thought of begging her on his knees to stay and her silence him with one cold glare, a look containing no love; just hatred and rage. 

Hades sank into a chair, running his hand through his hair. His heart told him to enjoy what time he had with her, to love her as much as he could for as long as he could. But his brain told him to run- reminded him of how badly it was all going to hurt. A loud sigh escaped his lips. His brain could protest all it wanted, but every part of him knew damn well he would follow his foolish heart. Better to have her for a short time than none at all. He glanced at the clock. Time for that meeting.

He rose, smoothing out his shirt and tie one last time. He hadn’t prepared a speech, hadn’t thought about it at all. This should be interesting. He took his time walking to the conference room. He liked to keep them waiting, to build anticipation for the boss to arrive. More than anything, Hades loved to intimidate the new hires.

He was caught completely off guard when he opened the door and found his wife seated among his new employees.


	15. Chapter 14

Hades stared at his wife. Persephone offered him a wink and a little wave.  _ That little minx _ ! How was he supposed to cut an imposing figure with  _ her  _ watching? The way she was eyeing him, he could tell she was mentally undressing him, and if he allowed his mind to linger on that thought for too long, he’d soon have bigger, visible-to-the-class problems. He swallowed thickly.  _ Down boy! _

“So… You’ve come to work for the Underworld.” He launched into his speech, hoping to distract himself. What was she even doing here? She’d not expressed an interest in working, let alone in the Underworld. And if she had asked him, he would have refused. Working with her, trying to remain professional around his very,  _ very _ alluring wife… was she trying to punish him?

When he glanced her way again, he was certain her dress was falling a little lower, giving him a more generous view of her cleavage. This was absurd. Mere moments ago, he’d been dwelling on whether or not to remain at her side, on how ruinous being with him could be for her. Now, all he could think about was throwing her down on the conference table and having her right then, whether her new coworkers remained in the room or not. Judging from the subtle smirk on her pink lips, she knew damn well what he was thinking. 

He dismissed his new employees, who filed out of the room. Persephone tried to slip past with them, but Hades caught her arm. “You didn’t tell me about your new job. Should I get some champagne for us to have with dinner?” 

“I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” Persephone moved closer to him and he took a step back. 

“Persephone… I am the King. Within the privacy of my office is one thing, but, for the most part, I have an image to maintain. Why didn’t you tell me about this? And furthermore, why have you accepted a lower position? The Queen shouldn’t have to work, but if she does, there is a higher position, one equal to mine, that you should assume.”

His wife hesitated, glancing away from him. “I don’t think I’m ready for that. You’ve been at this for over two thousand years. I’ve been a little spring goddess all my life. I want to get to know the Underworld more intimately, before I take the position of Queen.”

Under his breath, Hades muttered something about wanting to get to know  _ her  _ more intimately, earning him a small laugh from her. She brushed a kiss against his cheek. “When do we get to go home?”

Hades glanced at his watch. “Well, your first real day starts tomorrow, and I’m the king so… now.” He heard high heels clicking closer behind them and tried to usher his wife out the door. 

“Your majesty.” Damn. Not quick enough. 

“Yes, Hecate?” He turned to face her. As much as he loved his good friend and loyal sidekick, he was eager to go home with his wife.

“I must steal you away from your wife. We have some matters to attend to.”

“Can’t it wait, Hecate?” He pleaded. 

“I’m afraid it can’t. I won’t keep you.” 

Hades sighed defeated. His pressed a kiss to his wife’s hair, murmuring, “I’ll see you at home.” Persephone gave his hand a squeeze before leaving. 

Hecate regarded him with crossed arms. “Marriage suits you.” They walked in the direction of his office. 

“Even one that’s doomed to fail?” Hecate raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. “But, speaking of my wife, why didn’t you tell me you hired her? Or that she even applied?”

“Hades.” Hecate pinched the bridge of her nose. Why was this man in charge of the Underworld? “You approved the list of applicants. Persephone was on it.” 

“You know I don’t read those. I trust your judgement.” Hades gave her a smile meant to flatter her. Hecate rolled her eyes in response. 

“I can’t help that you didn’t read it. I gave it to you. She was on it. End of story.”

“I will make sure to read everything you give me from now on, then.” They had reached his office. 

“Are you sure about that?” Hecate’s eyes gleamed with an evil glee she got whenever she helped him… “interrogate” someone. Having that look directed at him made him nervous. 

“Why do you say that?” he asked warily.

Hecate pushed open his office door, a mound of paperwork piled on his desk. “You’ve got a lot of reading to do.”

Hades just sighed. 

**~*~*~*~**

Hades felt as though he’d been sifting through documents for an eternity. He’d taken so much time off for Persephone, work had really piled up. He read through them as quickly as he could, that thought of his warm, waiting wife helping him to keep a fast, steady pace. Nearly three hours later, he was finished. 

Hades hurried home, practically bursting through the door, to find his wife asleep on the couch. He was entirely unwilling to wake her when she looked so peaceful. He covered her with his coat and allowed her to sleep. 

He tried to lie in his own bed and relax after hours of mind-numbing paperwork. But the thought of Persephone… downstairs…

Gods, what had she done to him? Earlier, he’d been torn up with conflicting feelings, believing he ought to run or risk hurting her. He  _ should _ run. 

“Hades?” She was standing in the doorway, his coat around her shoulders. 

Hades sat up. “Yes, sweetness?”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Persephone moved closer, yawning. 

“You looked peaceful. I didn’t want to disturb you.” Hades held the covers open to her and she crawled in, nestling close to him. Hades held her, trying to ignore his invasive mind shouting ‘ _ This is a mistake! Run! Before it ends badly! _ ’ He dropped a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “Go back to sleep, little goddess.”

Persephone closed her eyes and it wasn’t long before she was asleep once more. Hades looked her over, trying to memorize every detail of her face. Could he be lucky, and have many long years with her? He doubted it. Hades was never lucky. He always drew the short stick. But maybe… just maybe… His heart was unwilling to give up the tiny sliver of hope it so desperately clung to. 

**~*~*~*~**

Hades hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until pounding on his front door roused him. Persephone was already sitting up. “Let me get that, sweetness.” he mumbled. He was still wearing his work clothes from the previous day, though significantly wrinkled now. Hades slowly shuffled down the stairs. 

Through the glass door, he could see a…  _ was that a Triton? _ Whatever he was, he was knocking impatiently. Hades stared for a moment. Tritons came from Poseidon’s domain. Green-skinned, like his brother, and their lower bodies typically a fish tail, they rarely left the sea. He could see patches of scales on the man’s skin. This man was definitely a Triton. 

Hades opened the door, towering over him. “May I help you?”

“I’m looking for my daughter.” He pushed square glasses up his nose, looking up at Hades. “I was told she sometimes stays here.”

_ No… He couldn’t be _ … Hades’ heart pounded in his chest. If he remembered correctly, Minthe had been a  _ river _ nymph. Did that mean this Triton was her… Hades feared her already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. “Who are you?”

“I’m Dennis. Minthe’s father.”


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while. Part of the reason was school and other life stuff.
> 
> The other reason is a bit more personal, pertaining to all my current Lore Olympus works. When I started publishing this story, I had a beta that I worked really well with. She gave great advice and insight, and gave me the confidence I needed to share my work with you. But she betrayed me and a lot of other members of our community. For a while, I couldn't work on this fic. I had started it with her, and couldn't imagine finishing it without her. I was angry and hurt by what she'd done, and sad too. But a lot of time has passed since then. One of my dear friends is beta-ing for me now, and all the feelings I have about my former beta aren't going to keep me from writing.

“Dennis.” Hades blinked. 

The man crossed his arms, sighing. “Yes, Dennis. You’re friends with my daughter, right? She hasn’t called in a while and her mother and I are worried about her. Have you seen her?”

Hades stared down at him, hoping his face didn’t display the horror he was feeling. “Minthe… she… we broke up.” _ Coward! _ he thought. _ You have to tell him! _

Dennis sighed again, more dejected this time. “Thanks… Sorry to bother you.” He turned away and slowly walked down the path away from the house. 

Hades merely watched. _ How can you do this to him? He deserves to know. He should know he’s never going to find her. _ But Hades knew that Dennis would want punishment; he would want the guilty party held responsible. He had to protect his wife.

“Who was it?” Persephone’s soft query broke him from his thoughts. 

“No one, sweetness. Probably some kids playing a prank.” Hades shut the door and turned to her, his eyes widening at the sight. 

His little pink goddess was wearing one of his shirts and she looked _ so _ damn enticing. She knew it too, he could tell by the smug little smirk that tugged at the corner of her mouth. “My, my, little goddess…” He couldn’t help but grin, moving closer to her. Hades pulled his wife against him, relishing in the fact that this was his reality now. She was his wife and determined to not leave his side. There were so many reasons she should run from him, and yet she stayed. Hades wondered if it was her darker side that made her stay, a side he’d only caught glimpses of. He quickly pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to only be associated with her dark side. He wanted all of her, and for her to want all of him. 

Persephone’s fingers touched his cheek gently, stirring him from his thoughts. “You can tell me, you know.” Her voice was gentle. “Whatever it is that’s on your mind. You can tell me.”

Hades smiled softly and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. “I was thinking… that I am a lucky god indeed," he purred against her skin, earning him a delighted giggle. His hands slowly wandered up her body. How could he have ever tried to give her up? Hades scooped her up and carried her back up the stairs to his bedroom. 

**~*~*~*~**

Hades was certain he’d found Elysium. Snuggled in bed next to his naked and sated wife, he felt… perfect. The sunlight streamed into the bedroom and lit up her skin. She was sleeping soundly, nestled into his side. Hades brushed a kiss to the top of her head. He would never give this up. 

Hades knew that what had happened to Minthe couldn't stay a secret forever. There was already someone looking for her, and Hades doubted that her father was going to give up. _If it were my child, I'd search to the ends of the Earth,_ he thought. No, there would be hell to pay... eventually. For now, there was only perfection.

**~*~*~*~**

After Hades had shut the door on Dennis, the triton had wandered the streets of the underworld. He felt lost. He had no idea where to look for his daughter. Hades had said they’d broken up, but Dennis hadn’t even known they were dating. What else was Minthe keeping from him? Was she in trouble? 

A voice came from behind him, startling him from his thoughts. “You… you’re Minthe’s dad, right?” 

Dennis turned, hope fluttering in his chest. He didn’t recognize the pale man before him, but that didn’t matter, not if he could help him. “Yes! Yes I am, do you know her? Do you know where she is?”

The man tugged at his lips with his teeth, hesitating. Dennis felt his heart begin to sink. “Yeah, I know her.” His heart rose a bit. “I’m Thanatos. I worked with Minthe. I think we should talk somewhere… private.” That wasn’t the response Dennis was hoping for, but he followed Thanatos anyway. Hopefully, he’d be one step closer to finding his daughter. 

**~*~*~*~**

Hades had very reluctantly parted with his wife that morning, having ridden the elevator with her to her floor and, had anyone been around when the doors slid open, they would have found the king and his queen quite out of breath. She stepped out and turned to blow him one last kiss. Hades pretended to catch it, bringing his hand to his lips with a smile. The doors closed, and Hades missed her already. 

In true never-ending fashion, there was a pile of paperwork waiting on his desk. Hades sighed, his glasses appearing on his nose, and slid into his chair. He wasn’t about to break the promise he’d made to Hecate the day before. He needed to read every page. This was going to take a while. 

The following hours felt like an eternity. Hades was reading the fine print on a contract, when he was distracted by a… rustling? Hades looked around. “Hello?” He heard the rustling again, but couldn’t find a source. Was someone hiding in his office? It wasn’t like there were many places to hide. There was another rustle and Hades realized his potted mint plant was shaking. “Oh no.”

There was a _pop!_ and then a very livid, very nude Minthe seated on his desk. She plucked a few leaves from her hair as Hades just stared at the crimson nymph. He hadn’t expected Persephone’s magic to… wear off. He wondered if his wife had intended for it to be a temporary punishment. “Minthe… welcome back…” 

“_Don’t,_” She held up her hand, practically shaking with anger. “Don’t even speak to me!” Minthe rose from the desk. “How could you do this to me?” Hades opened his mouth but she silenced him with a glare. “I said don’t speak!” She took a deep, furious breath. “I cannot believe that after _ everything _ , you went and married _ her _ and didn’t even have the fucking decency to text me! I texted and called you all weekend and you ignored me for _ her _ . You can’t just string people along and do whatever the fuck you want and give no thought to other people’s feelings! We were in a relationship! You said you wanted me, not her! And then you let your bitch of a wife turn me into a fucking plant! I wonder…” She panted, starting to lose a little steam. “I wonder if Zeus would like to know what she did. Gods aren’t supposed to use their powers like that. She _ hurt _ me.”

Hades was silent for a long moment. “What will it take, Minthe?" he finally asked, his voice low. "How can I buy your silence?” 

Minthe glowered at him, thinking, before a cruel smile split her face. “Divorce her. Humiliate her like she humiliated me.”

“No.” Hades’ response was immediate. “I will not leave her.”

Minthe crossed her arms. “If you don’t want me to report what she did to the big guy, you’re going to do what I say.” 

Hades didn’t want Persephone to be punished for defending him. Minthe had him cornered, and he could tell that she knew it from the cruel smirk on her lips. _ Damn! _

“What do you want from me, Minthe?” He really didn’t want to hear the answer.

Minthe stepped closer to him with a wicked smile, placing her hand on his chest. She leaned up and gave his lips a soft kiss. Hades neither resisted nor kissed her back. Finally, she spoke. Three simple words that would bring an end to the perfection he had found with Persephone. 

“I want you.”


End file.
